A shot at love!
by larissa-05
Summary: O Kazekage Gaara, recebe uma carta de Konoha avisando sobre rumores de uma invasão a Suna. Tsunade então resolve mandar alguns ninjas para proteger a vila da areia. O problema é que no meio deles havia uma loirinha que irá mexer com o nosso ruivo!
1. A chegada em Suna

**A shot at love**

A fic será hentai! Mesmo nesse primeiro capítulo não aparecendo nada xD

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertence Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!xD

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

cap.um: A chegada em Suna.

Raiava mais um dia em Suna, e nesse dia iria fazer exatamente um mês que a Shukaku foi retirada do corpo de Gaara pela organização Akatsuki. Esse mês talvés tenha sido o mais tranquilo da vida do ruivo, finalmente dormia, finalmente não recebia olhares ruins e finalmente se via como um ser humano e não como a arma mais poderosa da vila da areia.

Gaara já estava em sua sala preenchendo os primeiros documentos do dia, ele trajava uma calça, uma blusa de manga comprida e chinelos, todos pretos. O dia parecia ser exatamente igual aos outros senão fosse por uma carta que Baki havia entregado um pouco mais cedo, pessoalmente ao ruivo. Na carta estava escrito sobre um plano de invasão que alguma vila do País do Fogo pretendia fazer a Suna. Gaara após ler a carta, que foi enviada pela hokage que descobriu o plano, pensava como deter essa vila. Havia pensado primeiramente em seus dois irmãos Temari e Kankurou, mas lembrava que ambos se encontravam em Konoha afim de proteger o comércio que Suna exportava sempre da vila da folha. Depois pensou em Baki, mas como seu guarda pessoal, se recusaria a deixar de protegê-lo para proteger os cidadões de Suna. Pensou em quase todos os ninjas de variadas classes e teve uma preocupante surpresa, ninguém poderia proteger Suna de ataques de outras vilas.

Teria que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido, pois teria que comunicar a toda Suna sobre o plano de invasão da vila do País do Fogo. Baki havia chegado na sala e encontrou Gaara parado em frente a janela dos fundos, o segurança então se sentou na poltrona que ficava em frente a grande mesa do ruivo.

- Gaara?

- Temos problemas. - o ruivo falou sem tirar os olhos da vila. - e não sei como resolver.

- me fale! Posso ajudar a pensar em alguma solução.

Gaara o encarou e logo depois se sentou em sua poltrona que ficava atrás da mesa, de frente para Baki. O ruivo pegou a carta, o entregou e ficou esperando ele ler. Quando acabou de ler, Baki ficou alguns minutos em silêncio e então deu a primeira idéia.

- mande de volta os seus irmãos!

- e como fica o comércio?!

- mende eles de volta e no lugar mande alguns chunnins.

- Baki, parte do suprimento de Suna vem de Konoha. - Gaara se levantava e ia em direção a janela. - não posso arriscar.

Assim se passaram mais alguns dias, por enquanto só quem sabia dessa possivél invasão eram Gaara, Baki e Tsunade. Ninguém desconfiava de nada e Gaara agradecia por isso, não conseguia pensar em nada e após receber a terceira carta de Tsunade pedindo alguma solução, o ruivo resolveu mandar uma resposta. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu toda a verdade, que não havia solução, amarrou o bilhete na perna de um falcão e mandou em direção a Konoha.

Tsunade havia convocado o Time Kakashi e o Tima Asuma para irem a sua sala. Nem todos apareceram, com exeção de Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru e Kakashi. Todos se acomodaram na sala esperando Tsunade aparecer, uns dez minutos depois a loira entrou na sala seguida por Shizune. A Hokage tinha em mente mandar os dois grupos em uma missão de ajuda a uma vila do País da Cachoeira, porém quando ia contar sobre essa missão um falcão, que ela reconheceu que era de Suna, batia no vidro com o bico.

Tsunade pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler. Nele estava escrito a simples frase "não há solução", a loira ficou surpresa e atraíu todos os olhares da sala.

- O que houve Vovó Tsunade? - Naruto perguntou.

- É Suna! - Tsunade ainda encarava a carta. - a vila esta correndo perigo!

- Suna?! - Naruto ficou de pé. - Gaara... Que perigo exatamente é esse?

A Hokage encarou o loiro e viu que teria que contar sobre a invasão ao grupo que estava na sala. Pacientemente Tsunade começou desde quando descobriu sobre a invasão, ela havia dito que quando um grupo de Jounnins retornou a Konoha depois de uma missão de reconhecemento sobre o País do fogo, um deles a havia contado sobre rumores que escutou quando passavam por uma vila. O rumor era sobre uma invasão a Suna, já que o Kazekage não tinha mais poderes, seria fácil saquear a vila. Como Suna é aliada de Konoha, o jounnin achou melhor avisar a Tsunade.

Depois Tsunade contou que mandou um carta para Suna avisando sobre o rumor e logo depois de falar isso, entregou a carta que acabará de receber do falcão para Kakashi. O sansei leu em voz alta a frase na carta e encarou Naruto afim de ver sua reação. O loiro tinha a expressão preocupada, assim como todos da sala.

- Quer dizer que Gaara esta correndo perigo. - Naruto cerrou os punhos. - E estamos esperando o que para ir lá proteger ele e a vila?!

Tsunade estava sentada apoiando sua cabeça com as costas de suas mãos de olhos fechados, Naruto ficou encarando todo mundo e por fim parou os olhos em nela. A loira percebeu e o encarou de volta, pensava que não teria outro jeito a não ser realmente manda-los para Suna. Ela ficou de pé e se vioru de costas para o pessoal.

- Ok Naruto. - Continuava de costas. - Tima Kakashi e Tima Asuma, vocês irão a Suna para proteger não só ao Kazekage, mas as pessoas que residem lá.

E quando eles iam se retirar, Tsunade os chamou mais uma vez.

- Mas só irão vocês, o resto dos membros de ambos os times que não compareceram. - Ela voltou a sentar. - irão em outra missão. Dispensados.

Quando deixaram a sala, a Hokage começou a escrever de volta para Suna.

Gaara não conseguiu dormi direito a noite, não conseguia para de pesar na situação em que Suna se encontrava. Logo que amanheceu, o ruivo tomou um banho para ver se esfriava a cabeça. Foi direto para a sua sala e reparou no falcão de Tsunade cochilando ao lado de fora da janela, Gaara acordou o animal e pegou o bilhete de uma das patas. A ave levanto vôo e o ruivo no mesmo instante começou a ler a carta. "_Mandei Naruto e alguns amigos para sua vila.Não é muita coisa, mas já é uma ajuda. Tsunade."_ . Nisso ela estava certa, já era uma ajuda. Comunicou a Baki sobre Naruto e os outros e não pode fazer mais nada a não se espera-los, coisa que levaria no mínimo dois dias.

Depois de sair do prédio principal de Konoha, o grupo começou a se separar. Ino era a única que ficou parada e Naruto notou.

- Ino?

- Opa, tava pensando. - a loira encaro Naruto. - vai ser minha segunda vez, eu acho, em Suna.

Naruto ficou a encarando e resolveu acreditar na menina, se despediu e deu meia volta. A loira agora começava a andar em direção a sua casa para arrumar suas coisas, estava pensando justamente em Gaara. A última vez que o viu, ainda eram crianças e ela só conseguia se lembrar da fase sombria que o menino estava quando participou dos exames chunnins. Era medo, sim estava com medo. Pois ela se lembrava que na última prova além dele ter matado duas pessoas quando se dirigia a arena, ele havia se transformado em um monstro terrível e devastados quilômetros de floresta muito próximas a Konoha. Só de lembrar desses acontecimentos, seu corpo ja começava a tremer, mesmo tendo desmaido, soube e comprovou tudo que acorreu naquele dia. Tentou deixar isso de lado, afinal atualmente soube que ele havia mudado bastante, estava bondoso, protegendo sua vila e o melhor de tudo, não conseguia mais se transforma seja lá em que.

Havia chegado em sua casa, comprimentou seu pai e seguiu para seu quarto. Pegou duas mochilas e ja começava a arruma-las, pois amanha bem cedo partiria para Suna. Achava que não ia conseguir dormi muito bem naquela noite, pois a imagem de Gaara não saia da sua cabeça. E estava certa, foi uma luta para dormi, mas conseguiu.

O relógio marcava seis da manha, quando a loira se reuniu com Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temare e Kankurou, que conscidentemente iriam voltar a Suna também. Arrumavam os últimos ajustes, pois a partir dali, seriam dois dias ate chegarem em Suna.

Dois dias haviam se passado e nesse momento o grupo já via os grandes paredões de Suna, Temare e Kankurou pararam.

- Eu e meu irmão voltamos daqui! - Temare explicava ao grupo de Naruto e aos ninjas que carregavam os suprimentos para Suna. - Vocês estam sendo vigiados pelos ninjas que ficam no paredão.

Os irmãos deram meia volta e partiram, o restante continuou. Ino que estava bem mais atrás do restante começava a imaginar como Gaara estaria "_uma coisa era verdade, ele ate que era bem gatinho...ta, ta, ta muito gato_", pensava a loira. Além disso, ela não conseguia parar de se perguntar se era verdade sobre o que diziam dele ter mudado a personalidade "_Será que agora ele esta tipo.. huum, um Naruto da vida? Ou igual ao Shikamaru?"_, realmente não fazia a mínima idéia. O grupo ia seguindo ate começarem a ver um grupo de ninjas, devia ter uns cinco, parados na frente de uma das enormes fendas do paredão. Agora eles conseguiam ver quem eram os cinco ninjas, três eram junnins, um era Baki e o outro era Gaara.

- GAARA?! - Naruto berrava esticando uma das mãos para ascenar.

Ino ainda não conseguia ver nada, pois se encontrava atrás de todo o pessoal. A loira então curvava a cabeça para o lado na tentativa de ver, mas só viu mesmo quando o grupo parou a poucos metros dos cinco ninjas. A loira saiu de trás de Kakashi e foi logo percorrendo com os olhos a figura de Gaara. Quando o viu, a loira parecia ter entrado em um transe, não sabia exatemente em que pensava, ou no que falava. Enquanto o ruivo comprimentava a todos, a menina não se mexeu nem um pouco, era como se naquele momento só existisse ela e Gaara. De repente um estalo em sua cabeça fez com que ela acordasse para o mundo real e se deparasse com o ruivo esperando só ela para terminar de comprimentar todo o grupo.

A loira na mesma hora abaixou a cabeça e foi andando em direção ao ruivo sem olhar para lugar nenhum, o menino que começou a esticar a mão para enfim comprimenta-la se surpreendeu quando Ino o beijou no rosto e voltou a ficar atrás do pessoal. Para ele, aquela foi a primeira vez que alguem o tocou sem ser para machuca-lo ou mata-lo, na verdade mesmo foi a primeira vez que recebu um beijo. Ficou com os olhos surpresos, assim como todos ali e ficou por um longo tempo encarando a loira, assim como todos ali. Para ela, a ficha havia caído agora que voltava para o seu lugar "_Meu Deus... O quê que eu FIZ!?_ ", conseguia perceber também o peso de todos os olhares, inclusive o de Gaara, em cima dela. Foi dando meia volta devagar afim de encontrar um buraco para se enterrar "_Não consegui resistir, ele ta muito mais lindo droga! Que doidera que eu fiz... vou berrar mentalmente, AAAAAAHHHH_ ".

Gaara sentiu a pele do rosto ficar quente e antes que todos percebessem que ele havia ficado bem vermelho, indicou o caminho para o grupo e se virou de costas para eles. A medida que iam entradando pela vila, Ino se recuperava um pouco da cena que fez minutos atrás. Suna era um lugar bonito, havia flores no parapeito das janelas, as pessoas trajavam roupas coloridas e isso surpreendeu a loira. Imaginava um vila quase deserta, com a mesma cor beje nas casas, nas roupas e em qualquer cantinho possivel.

Enfim chegaram a grande torre central da vila, o lar do Kazekage. Lá Gaara ordenou a algumas empregadas para levarem cada um ao seu quarto, só que não houve empregada o sulficiente e então sobrou para Gaara mostrar o quarto de Naruto e de Ino, que foi a úlitma a entrar na torre. Subiram uns quatro lançes de escada e enfim chegaram a um enorme corredor, o ruivo abriu uma das portas revelando um enorme e aconchegante quarto para Naruto que não hesitou em entrar. Logo acabou sobrando Ino e Gaara naquele enorme corredor, começando a sentir a pele do rosto esquentar de novo, o ruivo se virou de costas para a ninja e começou a andar em direção a duas portas depois. Ino que ja estava ficando vinho de tanta vergonha também, o seguiu de cabeça baixa e acabou batendo nas costas dele. Ambos tomaram um susto e rapidamente Gaara abriu a porta mostrando o quarto para Ino, a menina só conseguiu dizer um obrigada ao passar pelo ruivo e logo entrou no quarto.

Seria natural perguntar se ela havia se machucado quando bateu nas costas dele, mas alguma coisa o impedira de dizer qualquer coisa. Ficou ali olhando para baixo esperando ela entrar no quarto, escutou ela dizer obrigada, porém não conseguiu nem responder a isso também. Pegou na maçaneta e a puxou em sua direção bem devagar, Gaara realmente não estava compreendendo o que ele estava sentindo, mas nesse momento não conseguia encarar a menina em sua frente sumindo através da porta.

Por fim ela escutou a batida leve da porta e aquilo foi como se uma agulha lhe tivesse espetado o coração, mas que diabos seria isso?! Até dois dias atrás estava tentando a sorte com um menino recém chegado a Konoha chamado Sai. Mesmo assim o cansaço começou a aparecer em seu corpo, fitou a enorme cama no meio do quarto e não resistiu, deitou deixando seus pensamentos a invadi-la novamente. E quando estava quase pegando no sono se lembrou que ia fazer dois dias diretos sem parar, ou seja precisava de um banho e com muita dificuldade seguiu para o banheiro.

Gaara entrou em seu quarto e seguiu direto para o chuveiro, o banho foi rápido. Logo se encontrava na sua cama pronto para dormi, mas a imagem de Ino invadia sua mente, e foi nesse momento que ele com muito esofrço se lembrou do exame chunnin "_Foi ela que cortou os próprios cabelos para usar aquela técnica de invadir a mente, ah sim agora me lembro! _", deixou se levar por suas lembraças e concluíu uma coisa: Com a chegada dessa loira, essa vila não será a mesma!

Fim o/

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenha acendido o fogo da curiosidade em vocês e por favor, mande reviews(só assim saberei se a fic ta agradando xD)!

Leiam também " Desafio do amor (naruto)" e "lutando mais uma vez contra sephiroth (final fantasy 7)"

Bitoks e até o próximo!


	2. A única solução!

**A shot at love**

A fic será hentai! (Mais não nesse capítulo xD)

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertencesse Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morreria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!xD

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

**cap. dois: A única solução!**

Quando o sol se fazia presente no céu anunciando a chegada de mais um dia, o pessoal já ia aparecendo na sala do Kazekage. Como de costume, Gaara sempre era o primeiro a acordar e por isso recebeu todo o grupo em sua sala com exeção de Ino. O ruivo percebeu na ausência da menina e mesmo assim resolveu começar com a reunião, foi até a janela e sem olhar para o grupo começou a contar sobre as idéias que teve. Depois que terminou de contar, todos na sala ficaram em profundo silêncio concordando que não havia solução. Kakashi encarou a janela que estava ao seu lado e acabou tendo uma idéia, só que a considerava absurda e resolveu não falar. Naruto começou a andar de um lado para outro chamando a atenção de Shikamaru, que apesar de imenso Q.I não conseguia pensar em nada também.

Gaara deu uma olhada geral para os três que estava em sua frente e voltou a fitar o céu, cruzou os braços e após pensar muito resolveu arriscar.

- será que a senhorita Yamanaka pensaria em alguma coisa?

- não sabia... - Shikamaru se espreguiçava na cadeira. - que você contava piada Kazekage!

- pode me chamar de Gaara!

- ela se preocupa mais com o cabelo do que qualquer coisa no mundo, Gaara!

O ruivo ficou encarando o preguiçoso ninja e logo depois desviou o seu olhar para o céu de novo. Ficaram pelo menos uns dez minutos sem dizerem nada até a porta se abrir chamando a atenção de todos, Ino estava usando um conjunto de top e saia roxa extremamente curtos, botas pretas que iam ate à cima dos joelhos e o cabelo estava com o costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto. Logo que entrou, a loira percebeu que todos, com exeção de Kakashi a olhavam de cima a baixo, especialmente Gaara. Depois de alguns segundos, ela perguntou se estava tudo bem e se sentou em uma poltrona que estava perto da porta, cruzando as pernas.

- Acho que teremos que ficar aqui em Suna! - Naruto disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio do aposento.

- Isso é óbvio! - Kakashi se virava para o ninja. - fomos chamados nessa missão justamente para proteger ao Kazekage e a vila.

- mas prefiro que vocês dêem preferência a vila! - Gaara que voltará a fitar o céu, disse sem olha-los.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte por enquanto. - Kakashi olhava para todos. - Naruto, Shikamaru e eu iremos ficar pela vila...

- e eu? - Ino interrompeu.

- Como Asuma me disse que você não tem treinado o sulficiente... - Kakashi andava em direção a ninja. - Irá ficar aqui e proteger o Kazekage, já que seria muito arriscado você andando pela vila sem estar preparada para algum ataque surpresa.

- QUÊ?!

A loira e o ruivo se encaram surpresos após Kakashi terminar de falar, Ino ficou bem vermelha e Gaara conseguiu se controlar muito bem antes que sua face também ficasse rubra. Estava decidido por hora, depois do almoço cada um iria fazer aquilo que lhe foi designado. Na sala de jantar, havia apenas o grupo de amigos de Konoha. kakashi esperou as empregadas acabarem de servir tudo e enfim resolveu contar aos três ninjas sobre a idéia que teve quando estavam na sala do Kazekage.

- O que eu irei falar. - O sensei começou. - terá que morrer aqui, por enquanto.

- entendido.. - disse naruto.

- Eu até tive uma idéia, porém a achei meio absurda.

- só falar... - Shikamaru mostrava um pouco de interesse.

- Depois que a Akatsuki retirou a Shukaku do corpo de Gaara, eu resolvi pesquisar e acabei descobrindo a onde eles aprisionaram o demônio da areia.

- quê?! - Naruto se espantou.

- demônio? - Ino perguntou assustada.

- Ele está preso em uma rocha que fica perto da onde aconteceu o ritual em que eles o retiraram do corpo de Gaara.

- heim? - a loira não estava entendendo nada e ficava cada vez mais assustada.

- A minha idéia é a seguinte. - Kakashi ignorava Ino. - levamos Gaara lá e selamos de novo a Shukaku nele.

- Idéia absurda mesmo. - Naruto disse cerrando os punhos.

- É a única solução que eu achei, assim Gaara terá todo o controle da areia de novo e ninguém conseguirá invadir Suna.

- isso é verdade... - disse Shikamaru.

- Pessoal...- Naruto olhava com raiva para Kakashi. - vocês não compreendem, finalmente ele está livre da Shukaku! Deve ter sido um alívio dormi sabendo que não tem mais nada dentro de você, sabendo que se você perder o controle, nenhum demônio irá o possuir, sabendo que ninguém mais terá medo de você...

- Naruto... - Kakashi não conseguia dizer mais nada, afinal Naruto também era um possuido, era o único que entendia perfeitamente Gaara.

- Absurdo kakashi sensei... - Naruto falava ficando mais calmo. - tem que haver outra solução, está cheio de gennins e alguns chunnins nessa vila...

- Mas eles serão com toda certeza mais fracos que os ninjas que irão invadir!

Os quatro haviam ficado em silêncio, Naruto teria que condorda com kakashi, nenhum líder de vila iria mandar os piores ninjas para uma invasão, ainda mais sendo em Suna. A idéia que o sensei teve era a única solução.

- então Gaara era possuido? - Ino chamava a atenção do trio. - e você Kakashi sensei ainda quer que eu fique sozinha nessa torre imensa do lado dele?!

- Ino.. - o sensei começou - isso era antigamente, hoje em dia ele esta muito diferente. Pois como eu disse, ele não tem mais a Shukaku em seu corpo.

A loira o encarou e saiu da sala indo na direção do quarto, Kakashi compreendia muito bem a ninja, a úlitma vez que ela viu Gaara, ele estava totalmente maligno. Enfim todos haviam terminado o almoço e ja iam para cada lado da vila. Ino viu através da janela Shikamaru indo para o fim da vila e percebeu que era hora de comprir a sua parte na missão, meio apreensiva deu um último suspirou e começou a ir para a sala do Kazekage.

Gaara havia trocado de roupa, agora usava uma blusa de botão com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, branca, uma bermuda preta com detalhes de fogo em um dos lados e o mesmo chinelo preto. Estava em pé examinando algumas folhas em sua mesa, quando a loira deu duas batidas leves na porta e abriu. Ambos se olharam por um tempo, ate Ino fechar a porta e se sentar na mesma poltrona de horas atrás. Gaara voltou sua atenção para os papéis e uns vinte minutos depois reparou que a menina parecia estar em outro planeta. Deu de ombros e voltou a examinar os documentos. A loira então se levantou e seguiu até a janela que ficava próxima a mesa de Gaara.

- Kazekage?

Ele se surpreendeu por um instante e depois começou a encara-la esperando que ela perguntasse algo. A loira se virou para ele e se sentou na poltrona que ficava em frente a mesa dele. Agora ambos se encaravam, Gaara tinha que admitir que Ino se tornou uma íncrivel mulher com um belo par de pernas, bustos fartos, um bumbum bem empinado e o mais importante, um rosto lindo. Tentou desviar seus pensamentos e se concentrar no que a loira queria, a menina abriu a boca sem dizer nada. Era difícil perguntar algo a ele, aqueles olhos verde-água a hipnotizando igual a primeira vez quando chegou a Suna no dia anterior. Percebia também que o ruivo ganhará músculos e eram tão definidos que sobresaiam atráves do tecido da blusa e também que o menino havia ficado bem alto. Mesmo assim se concentrou em sua pergunta e reunindo um pouco de coragem a fez.

- pode me contar como era você... quando estava com a Shukaku em seu corpo?

O ruivo ficou meio surpreso com a pergunta, mas não demostrou e continuou encarando a ninja, depois de alguns segundos se sentou em sua poltrona ficando cara a cara com a loira. Gaara respirou fundo e desviou dos olhos dela e encarando qualquer ponto no chão da sala.

- bom...eu era um perfeito idiota que achava que meu papel no mundo era tirar a vida de todas as pessoas.

Voltou a olhar para Ino que tomou um susto e se contorceu um pouco achando que não deveria ter perguntado. Admitia que sentia um pouco de medo do ruivo, mas algo maior dentro dela continuava a empurrando para fazer mais perguntas.

- mas... - a loira abaixou o olhar ficando meio tensa. - você mudou? Não mudou?

- senhorita Yamanaka. - o ruivo a fez subir o olhar para encontro do dele. - você está com medo de mim?

Agora a loira começava a ter certeza que havia cavado o próprio túmulo, ela foi chegando para trás até ficar com as costas toda coloda na poltrona. Não conseguia parar de olhar para Gaara, um lado da menina queria sair correndo dali e o outro lado queria continuar. Abriu a boca na tentativa de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi em vão. O ruivo após confirmar que a menina estava de fato com medo, olhou para baixo e se levanto indo para a janela. Apesar de não demonstrar, ele estava magoado com o fato de ainda assustar algumas pessoas, principalmente uma delas sendo Ino. Virou o rosto para o lado ao contrário da menina e ficou parado em frente a janela, a loira o observou e então notou que Gaara ficou de certo modo magoado. "_Tô começando a achar que ele realmente mudou..."_, a loira pensava o fitando.

- me desculpe... - a loira de repente falou.

O ruivo se virou e viu que Ino estava de cabeça baixa, ele então foi ao encontro da loira ficando atrás da poltrona dela. Ino nem notou que o ruivo se movimentou e tomou um susto quando sentiu dois braços passando pela sua frente, a abraçando pelas costas, Gaara falou baixinho como se os móveis do lugar tivessem ouvidos e não pudessem escutar nada.

- não se culpe.

- Kazek...

-Gaara... - o ruivo a cortou, se levantando e seguindo para a janela do lado deles. - mesmo depois de eu ter perdido a Shukaku, algumas pessoas não acreditam na minha mudança, senhorita Yamanaka.

- Gaara...

Ino realmente se sentiu horrível, agora via que Gaara realmente havia mudado e estava se odiando por não acreditar nisso antes. Estava se odiando por ter quer deixar Gaara magoado e agora nao sabia o que fazer. Resolveu se levantar e ficar em pé olhando para o ruivo, percebia agora que realmente ele crescerá muito desde que eram crianças.

- Gaara... por favor, não fique assim...

- Tudo bem senh...

- Ino!

- tudo bem... - ele a encarou. - Ino, estou acustumado já.

Anoiteceu em Suna, hora do trio retornar a torre central para relatarem sobre o dia. Enfim chegaram a sala do Kazekage e deram de cara com Gaara examinando os papéis e Ino meio encolhida em uma poltrona que ela havia colocado ao lado da janela. Kakashi passou o dia inteiro decidindo se ia ou não contar sobre sua idéia e resolveu que seria melhor dizer logo e esperar pela resposta quase certa de Gaara, respirou e se virou para o ruivo. Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino se encararam e ambos entenderam que Kakashi iria contar sobre sua idéia. O sensei enfiou aos mãos no bolso e seguiu para a poltrona em frente a mesa de Gaara.

- Kazekage...

- já disse que pode me chamar de Gaara!

- Ok... Gaara, eu até tive uma idéia... - abaixou o olhar fitando o chão. - mas ela é absurda.

- Kakashi sensei!? - Naruto o chamou com os olhos esbugalhados tentando não acreditar que realmente ele iria falar sobre sua idéia.

- Eu pesquisei a onde a Akatsuki selou a Shukaku. - Voltou a olhar para Gaara, que estava imóvel. - e descobri o local.

- você está dizendo... - o ruivo tentou arriscar, mas esperou para ver se tinha certeza se seria aquilo mesmo que estava pensando.

- estou dizendo que minha idéia é irmos lá e selar novamente a Shukaku em você.

Gaara ao contrário do que Naruto achou, se encontrava relaxado e pensativo. "_Só controlando a areia de novo que eu conseguirei impedir qualquer invasão..._", andou até a sua janela dos fundos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e fitou o céu à cima. "_Tem que haver outra solução, agora que eu finalmente estou livre, finalmente vivendo uma vida normal..._", tentou pensar em qualquer outra idéia, mas teve que concordar com Kakashi. Seria essa a prova final para saber se realmente havia mudado, ou aceitaria a idéia para proteger milhares de vidas ou jogaria a vila a própria sorte e tentaria ajudar apenas com seu taijutsu. O ruivo entao respirou e encarou o sensei.

- está certo então... vamos despertar a Shukaku!

- QUÊ?! - Naruto e Ino juntos.

- Antes ela ser selada em mim de novo, do que tamanho poder cair em mãos erradas!

- Teremos que chamar algum mestre em selos amaldiçoados. - alertou Kakashi.

- tenho um em mente, mas por hora vocês estam dispensados. Amanhã mesmo iremos nesse lugar Kakashi! - disse o ruivo.

- Entendido.

Shikamaru e Kakashi deram meia volta e sairam, Naruto e Ino estavam imóveis não acreditando que Gaara aceitou a idéia do sensei. Cerrando os punho e dando um forte soco no topo da mesa, Naruto puxou Gaara pela gola da camisa, que consequêntimente abriu os dois botões de cima revelando parte do toráx definido do rapaz.

- Gaara?! Você esta maluco?!

- Naruto... - o ruivo havia empurrado o amigo. - é a única solução!

O loiro o encarou e deu meia volta deixando Ino sozinha com o ruivo de novo. Ambos ficaram se encarando, "_se ele voltar a ficar possuido, voltará a perder o controle e poderá voltar a ser exatamente o que era!_", após pensar nisso, a loira foi dando passos para trás e não conseguia controlar o medo lhe aposando de novo. O ruivo percebeu e não fez nada, deixou que ela saísse de sua sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ino teria que ser forte, pois amanha de manha iria junto do ruivo para algum lugar entre Suna e Konoha. Tentava superar o medo acreditando que mesmo possído, Gaara continuaria uma pessoa normal sem ter vontade de matar ninguém. A menina percebia então, que talvés estivesse sentindo medo à tôa, afinal ele recebeu o cargo de kazekage justamente por usar o poder da Shukaku protegendo a vila. Isso a aliviou um pouco, o bastante para a menina não ter dificuldades em dormi.

Gaara estava deitado no terraço da torre fitando o enorme céu estrelado à cima dele. Estava decidido, voltaria a viver o inferno com a Shukaku em seu corpo, amanha antes de partir comunicaria a vila sobre a possivel invasão e a solução que tomará. Mesmo sabendo que passaria por isso, no momento o que pesava mais em sua mente era o fato de Ino ter ficado apavorada com a idéia dele voltar a possuir o demônio de areia, ainda não compreendia o que estava passando na sua cabeça. No primeiro dia foi um beijo, no segundo um abraço, nunca houve ninguém que o tivesse tratado assim. Realmente Ino havia mexido com a cabeça dele, pensava se isso seria o que as pessoas chamavam de gostar de alguém, amar alguém. Não sabia, nunca o amor esteve presente em sua vida, mesmo agora que havia mudado a relação que ele tinha com seus criados e ninjas era de respeito e obrigação. Então o menino resolveu tomar uma solução, mostraria a Ino que ele não seria o que foi no passado, não a assustaria mais e talvés ate a protegeria. "_protegeria?_", o ruivo ficou confuso. Seu dever como Kage era proteger sua vila, mas Ino não era da sua vila. Aos poucos Gaara foi apagando, até dormi ali mesmo no terraço. Seria um dia longo amanha, afinal teria que suportar todo o ódio da Shukaku.

Fim

No capítulo seguinte de repente não saia hentai, mas as coisas ficaram bem mais íntimas entre Gaara e Ino. Até...

**Respondendo a reviews!**

Sr, Pussycat: Esta ae mais um capitulo, espero que você goste e continue acompanhando, pois essa é a minha primeira fic que eu posto que **não** esta pronta!!

lady of hero: Reviews até o final?! Obaaaa!! xDD Ficarei animada em responder sempre seus reviews! É bom, porque essa é a minha primeira fic que posto que não esta pronta, ou seja poderei receber ate idéias para poder agradar a todos!


	3. O desperta de Shukaku

**A shot at love**

A fic será hentai! (Mas não nesse capítulo xD)

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertencesse Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morreria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

**cap. três: O desperta de Shukaku.**

O grupo começava a acordar, Kakashi e Gaara foram os primeiros a chegarem a saída da fenda da grande muralha de Suna. Por um tempo de cinco minutos o sensei ficou esperando a chegada do ruivo que teve de avisar a vila sobre a invasão e sua ausência e logo que se encontraram, Kakashi ficou o encarando querendo ter certeza se o menino estava certo. O ruivo que vestia um calça preta, blusa de manga comprida cinza escuro e as sandálias ninja da vila da areia, percebeu e fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a vila, por acaso estava vindo os três ninjas restantes. Naruto estava com a calça laranja e o casaco amarrado na cintura revelando a blusa preta que ele usava por baixo, Shikamaru estava vestindo o uniforme dos jounnins assim como Kakashi e Ino com o conjunto roxo de top e saia curtíssimos e uma bota que ia ate à cima dos joelhos preta. Os cinco enfim se reuniram e o três encaram Gaara. Naruto ainda estava meio nervoso por Gaara aceitar tão facilmente a idéia de Kakashi e depois de encarar o ruivo ficou meio de costas para o mesmo, Ino o olhava muito rápido, ainda estava meio apavorada com o fato de que mais tarde estaria em frente ao tal de Shukaku e Shikamaru havia encostado em uma das paredes de areia da fenda a espera de algo interessante.

- esse seu amigo... - Kakashi começou olhando para o ruivo. - especialista em selos é pontual?

- Kakashi, ele já é muito idoso. - sem tirar os olhos da vila explicou.

Não muito longe a figura de um velhinho ia ficando nítida para os cinco ninjas, e após alguns minutos Kakashi enfim reconheceu quem era. Se tratava de um dos sábios anciões da vila da areia, logo o velho ancião se juntou ao grupo que sem mais demora partiu para o tal lugar que a Shukaku estava selada. Não puderam ir em velocidade total pois o velho não tinha tanta força para acompanhar-lhes, porém Kakashi percebeu que demorariam muito para chegar se não fossem mais rápido. Colocou o ancião em suas costas e o ritmo do grupo aumentou quase cem por cento.

O sol ja começava a ficar bem no centro do céu e nada de nenhum sinal do lugar. Naruto, que não aguentava mais a falta de informação de Kakashi, resolveu perguntar.

- kakashi sensei?

- hum?

- estamos chegando?

- não.

- pelo menos já estamos na metade do caminho?

- não.

- QUÊ?!

Kakashi deu um empurrão de leve no aluno, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e quase dispencasse árvore a baixo. Quando voltou para junto do grupo o loiro não parava de reclamar até levar uma bronca de Ino.

O céu começava a ficar escuro e eles ainda não haviam parado a nenhum momento. Como não treinava direito, Ino foi notando que estava ficando cada vez mais para trás e forçou os passos. Não conseguiu se manter nem dez minutos, a loira ja havia desistido e agora estava visivelmente para trás, Gaara que não conseguiu segurar a vontade de olhar para Ino, notou que ela estava quase desaparecendo atrás deles e então diminuiu a passada. Ino nem percebeu no ruivo, estava muito tonta e se não fosse por Gaara ela iria desabar de uma altura de mais ou menos dez metros.

- precisamos parar Kakashi! - avisava o ruivo voltando à junto do grupo com Ino nos braços.

Como ja havia escurecido por completo, kakashi achou melhor parar para acampar. Montaram a tenda e enquanto o ruivo foi colocar Ino em uma das barracas, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi e o ancião estavam reunidos na fogueira.

- Gaara te falou sobre o plano ancião? - Kakashi perguntava.

- contou... - o velho cruzou as pernas. - vocês pretendem selar a Shukaku no corpo dele de novo.

- exato.

- tarefa difícil e poderá ser suicída.

- quê? - Naruto perguntava perplexo.

- difícil porque não dependerá apenas do selo, também teremos que ver se a Shukaku irá querer voltar ao corpo de Gaara.

- e suicída por que? - o loiro perguntou novamente.

- Porque se ela não quiser, terei que me sacrificar para sela-la assim mesmo, que nem fizeram com você e a Kyuubi.

Enquanto eles estavam reunidos na fogueira, Gaara colocará Ino deitada em um dos colchões. Pegou um lenço e após umidece-lo, depositou na testa da loira. A menina se contorceu um pouco e abriu os olhos, se deparou com o ruivo a encarando extremamente perto. "_Por que ele está tão próximo? E o que aconteceu? Não estávamos indo para algum lugar?_", a loira pensava confusa mas sem deixar de olhar para as pupílas verde-água de Gaara. O ruivo também não conseguia pensar em nada, ficou parado observando a menina a sua frente. Tentou se mexer, mas sem sucesso.

- O que houve? - enfim a loira conseguiu perguntar despertando o menino.

- você desmaiou porque ficou muito cansada.

Depois de responder, conseguiu sair do transe e se levantou. Foi seguindo para fora da barraca quando ouviu a loira o chamar, na mesma hora ele virou para encará-la, mas a menina estava olhando para baixo um tanto vermelha. Se surpreendeu quando ela levantou e andou em sua direção, com mais confiança, Ino beijou a face de Gaara igual fizera da primeira vez. Ainda surpreso, o ruivo colocou a mão a onde ela havia beijado e a ficou encarando.

- obrigada. - a menina disse por fim.

Ela entao se virou e quando ia andar ouviu ele dizer que não foi nada, a forma como ele disse a deixou um pouco feliz. Havia na voz um tom de carinho e isso fazia com que a menina esquecesse completamente aquele Gaara que conheceu quando era criança. Porém ela se lembrou que aquele Gaara estava correndo perigo, não sabia ao certo quando chegariam a ficar frente a frente com Shukaku, mas desejava lá no fundo que o ruivo fosse mais forte e suportasse todo o ódio que aquele bicho iria plantar nele. Gaara notou que a menina ficou parada pensando, seria esse o momento de mostrar a ela o quanto ele era forte o suficiente para suportar a presença da Shukaku em seu corpo. Andou para mais perto dela e a abraçou, a menina tomou um susto com a reação de Gaara. Como mágica, ela ficou mais confiante com o abraço, era como se ele tivesse trasmitido uma mensagem dizendo que ficaria tudo bem, que ele era bem forte.

Lá da fogueira os quatro observaram o casal abraçado dentro da barraca. Naruto e Shikamaru ficaram um tanto surpresos, pois sabia que Ino estava tentando alguma coisa com um menino chamado Sai lá em Konoha. Kakashi chegou a conclusão de que Ino poderia ser a grande chave para fazer Gaara suportar todos os sentimentos malignos de Shukaku, abriu um pequeno sorriso e mandou todo mundo ir dormir. Gaara saíu da barraca e se juntou ao resto dos meninos para ir dormi também.

O sol mal iluminava o céu quando o grupo ja estava acordado, comeram alguma coisa e partiram floresta a dentro. Naruto e Ino estavam começando a ficar entediados, Kakashi não dizia nada e ninguém abria a boca para puxar qualquer assunto. Para o restante esta tudo de ótimo agrado, mas logo o silêncio foi quebrado com kakashi apontando para uma montanha e avisando que era ali o lugar.

Acabaram de frente para uma enorme caverna, Gaara começou a escutar uma voz o chamando lá de dentro. Sem notar, foi indo em direção ao chamado fazendo com que todos o olhassem. Kakashi deu ordem para todos seguirem o ruivo, andaram alguns metros pela caverna e acabaram encontrando uma grande pedra cheia de desenhos, com um brilho vermelho em volta deles. O ancião pediu para que todos se afastassem e foi em direção a pedra, tocou no desenho do centro dizendo bem baixo algumas palavras e alguns segundos depois, todos agora escutavam uma voz chamando por Gaara.

- acho que não será tão difícil assim... - disse o velho olhando para o ruivo. - Kazekage, por favor tire a blusa e se deite no chão.

Gaara o olhou meio desconfiado, mas atendeu ao pedido do ancião. O velho então explicou para o grupo que a voz era de Shukaku, e pode compreender que ela aceitaria ser removida da rocha.

- **acha mesmo que conseguirá me selar no Gaara de novo, velho ancião?** - a voz estava bem mais alta e irônicamente divertida.

- não só acho... - o velho havia posicionado as mãos para realizar o selo. - ... como tenho certeza!

Todos ouviram a sinistra risada de Shukaku, o ancião a ignorou e começou a fazer um monte de selos com as mãos. Gaara observava a tudo meio ansioso, à medida que o velho ia fazendo os selos, o brilho vermelho se intensificava quase impedindo do grupo ver alguma coisa. Havia concluído o selo e agora depositará uma das mãos no abdomen de Gaara, o ancião berrou alguma coisa e todos ouvirão Shukaku berrar, os quatro ninjas de Konoha foram arremeçados para trás e logo não viram mais nada por causa do brilho vermelho que não permitiu.

Alguns segundos se passaram, Kakashi se levantou e ativou o sharingan na tentiva de ver alguma coisa através da íncrivel poeira que havia aparecido.Cerrou um pouco os olhos e conseguiu observar dentro da mente de Gaara. Assim como Naruto às vezes conversava com a Kyuubi, Gaara agora se via diante a uma enorme grade com um pergaminho escrito "selo" no meio, era uma sala com as paredes bem escuras assim como a grade e a água no chão que só cobria os seus pés. De repente um par de olhos amarelos o olhava do outro lado da grade, suas pupílas eram em forma cruz com as pontas do mesmo tamanho, e entre cada ponta havia um ponto preto.

- **estou ansioso para você se arrepender e me libertar dessa cela, Gaara.**

- então morrerá de ansiedade.

- **HAHAHAHAHA! Você verá, irá querer voltar a sua vida normal mais cedo ou mais tarde.**

- não pense que é mais forte que ele Shukaku! - Kakashi havia aparecido ao lado de Gaara.

- **Gaara sempre foi uma criança frustrada, dominá-lo sera fácil.**

-não quando algo dentro dele falar mais forte que seu ódio!

- **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! E o que poderia ser?**

Do lado "de fora" da mente de Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino e o ancião observavam Kakashi em pleno transe olhando o menino deitado sem se mover no chão. De repente o sensei coloca a mão na testa de Ino e a menina fica igual a ele. Quando abriu os olhos, ela se viu no mesmo lugar que estavam Kakashi, Gaara e Shukaku. A besta de areia esbugalhou os olhos e não conseguiu falar nada, Gaara a olhava com o coração batendo forte. Shukaku notou que realmente para Gaara, não havia força maior que a presença daquela menina. Seu ódio aumentou de uma maneira que estava ficando difícil de se manter ali, a água no chão começou a borbulhar e os olhos através da grade estavam paralizados em cima de Ino. A menina se abraçou a kakashi choramingando e pedindo para sairem dali, o sensei viu que seria realmente perigoso continuar na mente de Gaara.

Despertaram do transe, Kakashi e Ino agora estavam de volta a caverna. Estaria tudo normal se Gaara não tivesse começado a se debater pressionado a cabeça com as próprias mãos, Naruto estava reconhecedo aquela reação, "_era quando a Shukaku possuía ele...merda" _pensou. O loiro então começava a chamar por Gaara na tentativa de fazer com que o ruivo não permitisse ser possuído, mas foi em vão. Um dos braços de Gaara se cobria totalmente de areia e um de seus olhos ja havia mudado para os da Shukaku. Ino começou a tremer e foi se afastando quando aqueles olhos se viraram para ela, Kakashi percebeu e entrou na frente da ninja segurando uma kunai. Shikamaru tentou prender o corpo de Gaara usando sua sombra, mas não conseguiu, a Shukaku era mais forte. Naruto usou seu kagebushin no jutsu e partiu pra cima de Gaara que o impediu facilmente, o ruivo então partiu para cima de Kakashi com o braço coberto de areia em posição de ataque. O jounnin o repeliu e continuo em posição de defesa.

Ino estava apavorada, achava que ia morrer para a Shukaku." _Gaara se deixou possuir facilmente, cadê a força que ele me mostrou naquele abraço noite passada?!"_, seu pensamento foi certeiro, agora caíra a ficha. Gaara não consegueria segurar a Shukaku sozinho. A menina então respirou fundo, juntou toda a coragem que tinha e correu na direção de Gaara. Tanto quanto ele, tanto quanto Kakashi se surpreenderam, a menina abraçou bem forte o corpo de Gaara. Shukaku começou a rir e encravou as garras nas costas da menina, Ino berrou ate perder o fôlego. Seu grito foi tão intenso que de repente a Shukaku não conseguia mais se mexer, ficou com as garras encravadas no lombo da menina. Com a mão livre, Gaara voltou a apertar a cabeça. A areia estava deixando o braço de Gaara livre, as garras haviam se desfeito revelando os grandes cortes no lombo da menina. Gaara ia apagando deixando cair todo seu peso na menina que ainda estava abraçada nele, Ino sentiu o abraço de Gaara afrojar e logo o menino havia apagado em seus braços. Quando se certificou que não estava correndo mais perigo, a loira apagou também despencando para trás fazendo com que Gaara caísse por cima dela.

- selamento concluído! - Kakashi disse se aproximando dos dois. - hora de voltar para Suna.

O grupo então retornava para a vila, kakashi carregando o ancião, Shikamaru com Ino nas costas e Naruto carregando Gaara. Não tiveram problema nenhum durante os dias de viajem e quando chegaram na vila foram aplaudidos por todos.

continuaaa...

**respondendo a reviews**

Sr. Pussycat : Como vc estava querendo, o próximo saíu bem mais rápido! Desculpe, eu estava sem internet... acontece!

Outros casais, se sair talvés será Shikamaru e Temari. Mas não tenho certeza, estou focando só em Ino e Gaara mesmo. É porque eu ja tenho uma fic aqui no fanfiction que tem todos os casais, mas confesso que é muito bobinha, apesar de ter um monte de gente lendo. É essa aqui que tem história mesmo, que eu ainda estou escrevendo... Mas quando pensei na idéia, ela só ia até esse capítulo, daqui para frente estou bolando tudo. De repente até pinte a oportunidade de colocar outros casais, mas não tenho certeza ainda.

Ah e obrigada por dizer que escrevo bem, isso me deixa cheia de alegria xD! bitoks...

Lady of Hero : Cá está você de novo!! Olha eu sou tão fã de agarramento quanto você, no próximo capítulo vai ter alguma coisa SIM, pode deixar (também não vejo a hora de chegar no "ponto máximo" entre Gaara e Ino). E em relação a idéias, agora pelo menos não vou querer, brigada xD. Mas se você quiser saber sobre alguma coisa, me diga... Na resposta do review aqui em cima do seu (Sr.pussycat), disse se ia surgir outros casais, eu não estava planejando, mas como ainda estou escrevendo a fic, poderei colocar... ou seja, se você quiser alguma coisa, diga. Assim poderei agradar não só você, mas como todos!! bitoks...

yhad : Siiim a Shukaku foi recolocada dentro de Gaara!! E Siiiim Gaara e Ino se aproximaram, eu diria, bastaaaante! xD (quem lê assim, acha até que eu tenho problema xDD), obrigada e continue acompanhando, pois no próximo capítulo nossa casal irá se aproximar beeem mais! bitoks...

Lelezinha : Minha fic é a sua primeira de Ino e Gaara?! Que honraaa!! Olha, aqui pelo site tem várias outros InoXGaa que vale a pena você dar uma conferida também!! Espero que você vire fã desse casal, assim como eu sou! xD bitoks...

obs: Quero agradecer a todos que me favoritaram não só como autora, mas sim como história também! Eu realmente não esperava que tantas pessoas fossem ler minhas três fics (desafio de amor, lutando mais uma ves contra Sephiroth e A shot at love), pois estou muito grata mesmo!

até o próximo capítulo, bitoks...


	4. novas sensações parte um

**a shot at love**

A fic será hentai! (Mas não nesse capítulo xD)

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertencesse Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morreria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

**cap. quatro: novas sensações parte um.**

Finalmente o grupo havia chegado à Suna. A medida que caminhavam para o centro da vila, ouviam os aplausos das pessoas. Naruto, tentando amenizar quando algumas pessoas olhavam preocupadas para Gaara desmaiado em suas costas, ascenava em retorno. Para não preocupar as pessoas da vila, Kakashi jogou a tenda da barraca a onde eles acamparam, em cima das costas ensanguentada de Ino. Shikamaru, que estava carregando a loira nas costas, andava mais rápido que o restante visando chegar o quanto antes a torre central de Suna.

Uns vinte minutos depois de entrarem na vila, todo o grupo ja alcançava a torre. No instante em que entraram, as empregadas da casa ligaram para o hospital. Shikamaru, que chegou uns cinco minutos antes com Ino, havia enrolado a tenda no corpo da loira. O velho ancião deixou o grupo indo para a sala de visitas descançar em um das poltronas, kakashi se enconstou na parade e Naruto sentou ao lado de Gaara. Não demorou muito para a ambulância chegar levando Kakashi, Ino e Gaara para hospital. Naruto e Shikamaru aproveitaram para descançarem também, para mais tarde irem ao hospital.

Os médicos logo trataram de levar Gaara ao melhor quarto do hospital, mas antes que fizessem, o ruivo juntou forças e protestou.

- levem a Yamanaka para o melhor quarto ... - apontou com mto esforço para a loira. - ela esta bem ferida.

Não puderam fazer nada a não ser obedecer o Kazekage, os médicos colocaram a menina na maca e seguiram para o último andar do hospital. Kakashi foi junto de Ino já que sabia que Gaara não corria tanto perigo assim, era só ter um bom descanço para suas energias voltarem pela manhã. A lua já estava presente no céu quando Shikamaru e Naruto chegaram ao hospital, a dupla seguiu para o quarto de Ino primeiro. A menina estava dormindo de bruços revelando os dois enormes curativos em seu lombar, Kakashi falou com os meninos e pediu para o seguirem. O trio havia chegado ao quarto a onde Gaara estava, não era tão deslumbrande quanto o de Ino, mas também não era tão modesto. O ruivo estava deitado observando o céu através da janela, Naruto deu duas batias de leve na porta anunciando que haviam chegado ao aposento. Kakashi e Shikamaru se sentaram nas duas únicas poltronas do quarto e Naruto ficou encostado na parede ao lado do sensei.

- Você deveria dormi Gaara! - disse Naruto.

- Não posso, esqueçeu que estou com a Shukaku de novo?! - O ruivo se sentou. - e Ino?

- dormindo feito um anjo! - Kakashi respondeu. - Eu vou dar um pulo lá na sua casa e depois de um bom banho voltarei pra cá, para fazer companhia a ela.

- não será preciso... - Gaara encara o sensei. - Eu ja estou bem, posso ficar acompanhando ela hoje.

- mesmo você não podendo dormi... - Kakashi se levantava. - lembre-se que não pode se esforçar demais!

- pode deixar...

O trio se despede do ruivo e saem do quarto, Gaara então volta a fitar o céu. Estava se sentindo culpado, se Ino se encontrava naquele estado era graças à ele. Que não soube controlar a Shukaku, permitindo que a besta encravasse suas garras nas costas da loira. Por que teve que ser desse jeito? Por que teve que acabar magoando Ino? Por que ela acabou tendo que se involver nisso tudo? Sim, realmente se sentia culpado. Senão tivesse sido tão fraco à ponto de querer a loira perto de si, ela não estaria em uma cama de hospital nesse momento. Ainda sentindo o corpo pesado, voltou a se deitar deixando sua mente o levar para longe dali, daquela situação.

Deixou de "viajar" três horas depois com o aviso do término do horário de visitas. É a partir desse horário que os funcionários apagam algumas luzes do hospital, e foi logo depois disso que Gaara resolveu ir no quarto de Ino. Andou calmamente pelos corredores para evitar de incomodar o máximo, cumprimentava os médicos que encontrava no caminho e às vezes explicava para a onde estava indo. Chegando no último andar, virou a esquerda e parou diante a porta do quarto da Loira. Pensava se seria uma boa idéia entrar agora, pois ela deveria ainda estar apavorada com ele, ou melhor com a Shukaku dentro dele. _" Apavorada com a Shukaku e decepcionada comigo... confiou em mim, e na hora da prova eu fracassei, deixei que a Shukaku me dominasse completamente..."_ pensou o ruivo. Deu um passo para trás e resolveu que realmente aquela não era a melhor hora, voltou para o seu quarto.

Ino que estava acordada, ouvirá os passos de alguém do outro lado da porta. Ficou meio apreensiva, desejava que fosse Gaara ao mesmo tempo que não desejava. Resolveu se aproximar da porta e acabou não escutando mais nada, aos poucos abriu a porta e não viu ninguém._" Será que era ele?Merda, não consigo evitar, quero vê-lo mesmo morrendo de medo daquele bicho dentro dele ..."_, a loira foi seguindo para fora do quarto e sem fazer barulho algum fechou a porta e seguiu para o andar de baixo. Bem devagar foi avistando o quarto do ruivo e sem pensar duas vezes seguiu em direção a ele.

Abriu a porta bem devagar e logo enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto se deparando com o ruivo deitado, com muito cuidado entrou de uma vez no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Passo à passo foi se aproximando da cama, acabou notando a areia no chão do quarto e tomando cuidado, evitou de pisar em qualquer grãonzinho. Depositou uma das mãos nos cabelos ruivos, acariciando. A areia começou a se mexer e acabou chamando a atenção de Gaara, ele foi abrindo os olhos revelando o verde água deles e deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Ino o fitando.O menino não teve reação, achou até que estava alucinando por causa da vontade de vê-la. Mas logo notou que era a realidade quando a loira o chamou meio tímida. Gaara se sentou colocando cada perna em torno da loira e desse modo se encaixando com ela, Ino percebeu que Gaara não conseguia olhar para seus olhos e ela concluíu que ele deveria estar se sentindo péssimo. Pois uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do ruivo e se abaixou um pouco depositando um beijo na testa dele. Gaara, querendo ver se aquilo tudo era real mesmo, colocou suas mãos na cintura da menina e pode sentir sua pele macia provando de uma vez por todas que aquilo estava acontecendo, de fato.

Ino se curvou mais um pouco e abraçou o ruivo que correspondeu com um certo cuidado por causa do curativo da menina. Quando terminaram, enfim Gaara a encarou e em troca a loira abriu um sorriso meio tímido, mas sulficiente para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Ino então deu meia volta e quando ia embora, Gaara a segurou pela cintura acabando de cara para o ferimento dela.

- ainda ta sangrando um pouco... - o ruivo disse baixo, mas Ino conseguiu ouvir.

Gaara passou os dedos bem de leve em cima do arranhão que ainda sangrava um pouco da menina, nesse momento veio a ele uma lembrânça, dos tempos de infância, quando seu tio cortou o dedo e ele chupou o sangue. Automaticamente o ruivo depositou os lábios em cima da gotícula de sangue do machucado e na intenção de limpar, lambeu. Ino se assustou com a reação do ruivo, mas sentir seus lábios em sua pele fez com que ela esquecesse completamente do demônio dentro dele. Aquilo parecia mágico, a loira segurou para não soltar um gemido sentindo a língua de Gaara em seu lombar. O ruivo deixou a cintura da menina deslizando suas mãos para o quadril da loira, apertando com força, sem desencostar os lábios da pele dela.

Ino acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu no colo de Gaara. Ambos ficaram se olhando, Ino extremamente vermelha e Gaara sem saber o que fazer.

- Gaara? Obrig...

- eu que devo agradecer, Ino. - O menino a interrompeu acariçiando os lábios dela com seu dedo. - foi por você estar do meu lado naquele momento é que consegui controlar a Shukaku.

A loira fitou o chão e logo depois de pensar um pouco, deu um selinho no ruivo. O menino forçou e logo explorava cada canto da boca de Ino experimento todas aquelas novas sensações, a loira deixava se levar, adorando o movimento da língua dele em sua boca. Logo os beijos e carícias se tornaram mais ousados, mais foguentos à ponto de Gaara se livrar da blusa revelando seu toráx definido para o delírio de Ino. De repente ambos escutaram batidas na porta, foi como um balde de água fria. Rapidamente se separaram, enquanto Ino sentava na poltrona arrumando o cabelo, Gaara colocava a blusa pedindo para quem quer que fosse entrar.

Era uma enfermeira procurando justamente por Ino. Tendo quase certeza que havia atrapalhado algo, pediu desculpas e logo se retirou. O casal ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e logo Ino caíu na gargalhada, Gaara abriu um sorriso meio tímido adorando ver a loira rindo daquele jeito. Não durou muito, pois aos poucos Ino percebeu que o ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Gaara?

- Err... - fitou o chão. - nada!

A loira se levantou chamando a atenção de Gaara, foi andando em direção a cama e se sentou do lado dele. Gaara a encarou e foi surpreendido com um abraço da menina.

- hey... Está tudo bem Gaara!

- por enquanto sim...

- como?

- a invasão.

O ruivo pegou nas mãos de Ino, a menina retribui acariciando as mãos dele. A loira estava com o semblante triste, realmente havia esquecido completamente do motivo de terem passado por tudo isso. Ino se levanta e beija mais uma vez Gaara, se separa e segue para a porta. O ruivo a chama, a menina vira e o encara igualmente com a expressão de tristeza que ele tinha.

- Boa noite... - disse o ruivo abrindo um sorriso discreto.

- Boa noite, Kazegage!

Ino abre um largo sorriso e sai do quarto. Gaara volta a deitar fitando as estrelas, seus pensamentos estavam parados em poucos minutos atrás. Agora começava a entender as pessoas apaixonadas, agora começava a entender o que era o amor, sentir aquele frio na espinha, os pelos se arrepiarem. Ino lhe proporcionava a isso, não sabia exatamente dizer quando começou, mas não queria mais parar. Desde aquele beijo quando se conheceram, de certo modo sempre ficou pensando na loira. Depois do afeto de hoje ele desejava mais, queria passar a mão em cada curva de Ino, beija-la como um louco, ouvi-la dizer seu nome entre gemidos, assim como via nos filmes, toma-la nos braços e nunca mais soltar. Tentava entender como uma ninja tão louca conseguiu enfim, mexer com sua cabeça. Talvés fosse exatamente por ela ser tão louca que o fez se sentir desse modo, estava adorando ter a companhia dela. E assim foi até o sol se mostrar presente no céu, despertando todos para mais um longo dia.

Gaara e Ino, após receberem alta do hospital, iam para a torre central de Suna juntos, a loira reparou como Gaara era amado em sua vila. Todos que passavam faziam questão de cumprimentá-lo e desejá-lo um ótimo dia, sem contar que por estar andando ao lado dele, também recebia cumprimentos. Ino ficou radiante diante as pessoas da vila, não segurou a vontade e agarrou os braços de Gaara. O menino se surpreendeu, mas obviamente não resistiu e tomou os braços da menina. Era maravilhoso ficar de braços dados ao Kazekage, as pessoas sorriam para você, amavam você, e o mais importante, o Kazekage era só seu no momento. A loira apoiou a cabeça nos ombros de Gaara e foram andando assim até chegarem a torre.

Quando chegaram, Kakashi, Naruto e Shikamaru estavam sentandos na sala de visitas com um monte de mochilas em volta. Gaara deu caminho para Ino ir na frente ao encontro dos três amigos, quando entrou na sala, o ruivo fechou a porta atrás de si deixando o grupo à sós. Ino, que já estava sentada, fitava as mochilas tentando entender do que se tratava. Depois de Gaara se sentar na principal poltrona, Kakashi resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- voltaremos para Konoha!

- QUÊ?! - Ino se surpreendeu.

- enquanto vocês estavam no hospital... - Shikamaru se espreguiçava. - recebemos uma coruja de Tsunade pedindo pela nossa volta!

- mas para quê? - a loira estava indignada.

- como chegamos na época em que Konoha não importa nenhum alimento para Suna. - Kakashi a encarava. - Temari e Kankuro voltarão, ou seja, poderão defender a vila de qualquer invasão.

- aquela velha acha mesmo que três ninjas poderam defender uma vila inteira!

- olha como você fala da hokage, Ino!

- Kakashi sensei... Quanto mais ajuda, melhor!

- ordens são ordens, infelizmente.

- eu posso pedir a Tsunade que deixe vocês aqui, se assim quiserem! - Gaara interrompeu. - afinal, sou o Kazekage!

- não acho que seja necessário, você sozinho consegue parar qualquer invasão!

- todo mundo diz isso Kakashi, mas eu mesmo não tenho certeza de nada! Estou com a srta Yamanaka, quanto mais ajuda, melhor!

- Kakashi sensei? - Naruto dava sinal de vida. - e se deixarmos dois aqui e os outros dois fossem buscar mais ajuda de Konoha?

- teria que ver com a Hokage!

- entendido... - Gaara se levantava. - mandarei agora mesmo, um pergaminho dizendo que dois ficarão aqui esperando ajuda!

- tem que ver se Tsunade concorda Gaara!

- se ela não concordar, depois os outros dois vão!

- o que vocês acham?

Todos balançaram a cabeça para Kakashi aceitando. _" ufa, mas um tempo com Gaara..."_ Ino pensou.

- Shikamaru e Naruto, vocês ficam... - Kakashi ia em direção a porta. - eu e Ino iremos voltar!

- QUÊ?! - a loira reage. - por que?

- oras, você não comparecia nos treinos direito...

- aff, não vem pôr a culpa nisso não! - A loira se levanta e encara Kakashi. - você já disse que eu não treino direito, pelo menos umas mil vezes nesses dias que passamos em Suna!

- Kakashi? - Gaara interrompe.

- sim?

- acho melhor Ino ficar aqui! Ela me ajudou bastante com os documentos que recebi diariamente lá na sala!

- sério?

- sim, e como fiquei esses dias foras. Deve ter acumulado muito, precisarei dela!

- mas você já não tem um monte de secretárias?

- mas Ino me saiu melhor que todas elas!

Kakashi ficou meio desconfiado, mas logo caíu a ficha. Concordou e já ia indo em direção à porta com Naruto o seguindo, Shikamaru e Ino os acompanharam até a saída de Suna, enquanto Gaara já mandava a coruja para Konoha. A loira nem via a hora de chegar na torre e pular em Gaara, pois depois de ontem, nutriu um sentimento muito forte pelo ruivo. Quando Kakashi e Naruto desapareceram no deserto, a dupla retornou para torre. Lá Shikamaru subiu para o quarto para dormir e Ino seguiu para o escritório na esperança de ter mais algum lance com seu ruivo. Quando abriu a porta se deparou com a sala vazia, procurou pela torre inteira e nenhum sinal. Até que uma empregada lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, a loira perguntou por Gaara e recebeu uma péssima nóticia, ele havia saído com uma de suas secretárias.

continuaaa...

obs: pessoas, recebi alguns reviews me perguntando se entraria outros casais na fic. A princípio confesso que não ia ter não, mas como uma boa fic é aquela que agrada ao máximo de pessoas, resolvi que aparecerá sim. Só que ai vem os contras, primeiro que para introduzir os casais, terei que aumentar a fic. Segundo, eles não terão muito espaço como tem InoXGaa, fato. Terceiro, para quem é fã de sasuke e sakura, terei que desaponta-los, pois não gosto da sakura e para sasuke (que nem chera e nem fede pra mim), não ficar sozinho, ele não irá aparecer também. Quarto, como disse a fic aumentará para esses casais ganharem espaço, ou seja, correrei o risco de escrever uma fic rotineira, tipo sem fim para a historia. Pois como eu ja disse a alguns, eu normalmente já tenho as fic's prontas para depois posta-las aqui, essa é a minha primeira que ainda estou escrevendo. Para dizer a verdade, ela partiu de um sonho que tive, mas só foi até a onde Ino vai ao quarto de Gaara no hospital. Ae achei muito foda e resolvi escrever, ou seja... depois dessa do hospital a fic vai saindo aleatóriamente... puf,puf... terminei a obs! xD

**respondendo a reviews:**

yhad:

Muito fofa mesmo essa parte em que eles se abraçam... uahuah xD! Pois é, como vôce vê Ino terá que superar o medo da Shukaku se quiser nutrir seu amor por Gaara, Mô dilema!

Normalmente meus capitulos não são muito grandes porque corro o risco de me perder, a mente não funciona bem sabe. Tem que ser em partes!

bitoks e continue acompanhando.

Lady of Hero:

Gosto de ShiXTema também, quer dizer gosto como gosto do restante. O único casal que me envolve é GaaXIno, se no anime eles dois acabarem juntos(o que é minha esperança), automaticamente Naruto vira meu anime prefeirdo xD. Mas ShiXTema devem aparecer sim, tenho quase certeza porque o Shikamaru permaneceu em Suna e Temari esta indo para lá, deve rolar sim.( Digo desse jeito pq eu sou uma caixinha de surpresa, nem eu sei o que vou escrever xD).

Kankorou como também está indo para Suna, até ppoderá rolar algo, mas nada envolvido com romance. Talvés comédia.

bitoks e continue acompanhando.

Sr. Pussycat:

Sim sim, tipo o nome dessa minha outra fic é Desafio do amor. Eu acho bobinha porque não tem história, só enfiei os quatro casais principais(NaruXHIna, SasuXsaku, InoXGaa e NejiXtenten), em uma casa e rolou um puta hentai como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo xD. Maaas há aqueles que me disseram que preferem assim porque não tem nenhuma enrolação, parte logo para a parte boa... xD

Ah agradeço mesmo, para dizer a verdade ainda não completo um ano de fic's. Começei a escrever no começo do ano sabe... Mas por influências de muitas fic's e confesso que quando eu só era ligada em Naruto e Ino por falta de opção, quando li uma fic que tinha Ino e Gaara como casal, me apaixonei pelos dois, foi um choque! E se você pensar bem, nem é tão impossivél dos dois virem a ser um casal Shikamaru que é do msm time que Ino vive junto de Temari que é do msm time do Gaara, se nosso querido inventor de Naruto(esqueçi o nome xD), começar a colocar os dois times em missões juntas, quem sabe ele não abre o olho e vê o casal fodástico que ele pode formar!!(Ta se você achar que não tem nada a ver, por favor ignore).

Deveriam escrever mais sobre eles dois sim... escrever e desenharem também, eu etá desenho os dois, mas eles só estam no meu orkut '¬¬

bitoks e continue acompanhando.

Lelezinha:

Claro neh... quem não quer agarrar o Gaara xDD!!

De nada, mas se você procurar direitinhu encontra fic's ótima de InoXGaa...

ah virou fã também?! Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando eu li minha primeira fic deles dois. Primeiro foi um choque e depois amor eterno! uahuahhau

bitoks e continue acompanhando.

**agradeçimentos:**

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a quem me favoritou não só como autora, mas como história também. Mas agora eu ficaria bem grata mesmo se vocês me mandassem review também, adorooo responder aqueles que perderam seu tempo lendo minhas fic's!

**ps:** e gente uma última coisa, estava eu rodando pelo site do naruto Project, quando resolvi ver o significado dos nomes. Ae fui logo no de Gaara e fiquei meio arrepiada...

**Gaara **  
O nome "Gaara" significa "eu adoro a morte". Portanto o seu nome completo significa "eu adoro a morte do deserto".

Oo


	5. novas sensações parte dois

**a shot at love**

A fic será hentai! (Finalmente nesse capítulo xD)

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertencesse Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morreria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

**cap. cinco: novas sensações parte dois.**

Ino ficou pasma, como assim Gaara havia saído com uma de suas secretárias? Como podia ter feito isso? Como? Ino ficou vendo a empregada, que havia lhe informado, desaparecer descendo as escadas. Resolveu esperar ali mesmo, no escritório, até o retorno do ruivo. Andava de um lado para o outro bufando, parava um pouco na janela para vê se ele vinha vindo, mas concluído que não, voltava a dá voltas pelo escritório. Depois de umas duas horas, a loira se cansou e desabou na poltrona de Gaara. Estava irritada, perdida, o que ela iria fazer naquele pedaço de mundo, se Gaara não estaria ao lado dela? Acabou se controlando um pouco, abaixou a cabeça e depois de quase meia hora havia adormecido.

Gaara aproveitou a saída do grupo de Konoha, para comprar alguma coisa para Ino. Queria se aproximar da loira naquela noite, não planejava nada mais profundo entre eles, mas queria presentia-la, queria vê-la usando algo que ele lhe deu. Como nunca teve experiência nisso, resolveu chamar uma de suas secretárias para ajudá-lo a comprar algo. A menina não era bem uma secretária, na verdade era aprendiz de Temari, seu nome era Mikoto. Gaara pediu sua ajuda, pois Mikoto tinha a mesma idade de Ino e logo poderia lhe mostrar o que meninas dessa idade gostavam de receber._"Quanta ingênuidade..."_ pensou Mikoto quando soube do motivo que Gaara a chamou, como quase todas as meninas da vila, Mikoto tinha uma paixão pelo Kazekage. Aproveitou que iria sair junto dele para se vestir de um modo ousado, short curto, blusa caída nos ombros preta, as alças do bustie branco aparecendo e sapatilhas pretas. A menina era branca igual a neve e seus cabelos longos e castanhos, assim como seus olhos.

Quando alcançou o lado de fora da torre central, se surpreendeu com Gaara já à sua espera. Mikoto, se desculpou e sem ouvir nada vindo do ruivo, foram para as lojinhas de comércio de Suna. Estava sentindo a mesma coisa que Ino sentiu quando andou ao lado de Gaara, todo mundo os cumprimentando, os desejando bom dia e até reverenciando-os. Uns vinte minutos depois, eles chegaram nas lojinhas. Mikoto seguiu direto para uma loja especializada em joías, ficou admirada com um anel que tinha uma pedrinha de rubi. Gaara observou e logo desviou os olhos para qualquer ponto à frente, Mikoto percebeu e ficou meio magoada:

- não importa a idade Kazekage, toda mulher gosta de jóias!

O ruivo escutou, mas não disse nada. Começou a seguiur para o shopping que ficava no final da rua, a menina que notou que ficaria para trás, saiu correndo em direção a Gaara. Mais cinco minutos depois e lá estavam eles, na entrada do shopping. Gaara nem se lembrava se um dia chegou a entrar ali, mas realmente não fazia muita impotância.

- a onde fica a loja de jóias aqui? - perguntou sem olhar para a menina, estava observando todos os cantos do shopping.

- no segundo andar!

- ótimo, para lá que nós vamos!

Mikoto se encheu de alegria, enfim desde que saíram da torre o ruivo falou com ela. Ia andando com um rebolado firme à alguns passos na frente, mexia as vezes nos cabelos, mas tudo era em vão. Gaara nem sequer a olhava, estava andando com o olhar meio destraído, com a cabeça longe dali, realmente ela não conseguiria chamar a atenção dele. O shopping apesar de pequeno, chamava a atenção. Era bem bonito, cheio de detalhes em dourado, alguns até diziam que era ouro. Suas lojas só com coisas de luxo, realmente aquilo era só para os de alta classe em Suna. Mikoto finalmente parou, diante a uma das lojas que concerteza chamava bem mais atenção, suas portas eram de um dourado mais escuro, aquilo sim, parecia ser feito de ouro. Suas pratileiras pratas, com perfeito acabamento, mostravam jóias caríssimas. Como toda menina, Mikoto pareceu hipnotizada por cada jóia em cada pratilheira de cada canto da loja.

- obrigada Srta Mikoto, sua ajuda já não é mais precisa!

- mas...

Sem demora, o ruivo entrou na loja deixando a menina para trás. Mikoto agora bufava, mas como ele era o Kazekage, teria que obdecê-lo. Deu meia volta em direção a saída do shopping. Dentro da loja, uma das duas atendentes foi recepcionar Gaara. Ambas pareciam feitas de porcelana, lindas e esbeltas. Gaara havia lhe dito que queria algo marcante, delicado e que podesse ser usado diariamente. Como um robô, a mulher foi até mais a fundo na loja, pedindo para que ele a acompanhasse. Ela foi para trás do balcão e se abaixou, Gaara esperou. A atendente retira a segunda pratileira e coloca em cima do balcão, retira o pano de veludo revelando seis lindas gargantilhas. Quase todas elas eram parecidas.

- olhe para cada uma delas e as visualize no pescoço da pessoa que você irá presentiar! Isso ajuda na escolha, Kazekage.

- irei tentar, obrigado.

O ruivo foi olhando de gargantilha à gargantilha até que a quinta o surpreendeu. A gargantilha era feita com uma corrente bem pequena, à ouro branco e seu pingente era em forma de coração preenchido de diamante, tudo bem delicado. Ele se surpreendeu quando visualizou Ino o usando, iria combinar não só com os olhos azuis dela, mas combinar com toda ela. Aquela era a jóia feita para Ino, sem dúvida. Mas havia algo o incomodando e a mulher percebeu.

- kazekage, não gostou?

- gostei sim, mas queria que tivesse alguma coisa que lembrasse de mim... entende?

- ah sim, que tal essa então...

Ela voltou a se abaixar e então trouxe ao balcão uma gargantilha idêntica a que ele escolheu, exceto pelo pingente, que ao invés de diamante era rubi. Pronto, agora sim ele podia dizer que encontrou uma jóia que caía bem em Ino e que ao mesmo tempo lembrava ele. O vermelho do rubi era exatamente o vermelho de seus cabelos, marca registrada dele. A atendente então levou a jóia a uma das mesas de venda, pedindo para Gaara a acompanhar de novo. No fundo o que ele queria era algo que mostrasse que Ino era dele, que ela era a mulher do Kazekage. Não sabia da onde aquele sentimento possessivo surgiu, mas era inútil pará-lo, à medida que se aproximava mais de Ino mais queria ela só para ele. Se despediu das duas atendentes e saiu da loja.

Tsunade que acabará de voltar do almoço, estava como sempre sentada em sua mesa assinando toda a papelada de Konoha. Já dispençará os irmãos Temari e Kankurou para eles voltarem à Suna, já havia mandando um falcão solicitando a volta do time Kakashi e Asuma, já havia gritado com Shizune, enfim já tinha feito quase o de sempre. Quando o relógio batia na casa das duas da tarde, Tsunade havia terminado de assinar o último documento do dia. Se espreguiçava na cadeira quando o mesmo falcão que havia mandando no meio da noite, estava batendo no vidro com o bico. A Hokage abriu o pergaminho e logo reconheceu a letra de Gaara, passou os olhos em toda a mensagem e se sentou novamente na poltrona meio desconfiada.

- e então? - Shizune perguntou.

- Shikamaru e Ino ficaram em Suna!

- mas para quê?

- afim de ajudar o Kazekage, se realmente acontecer a invasão!

Ambas se encaravam com o mesmo pensamento _"Tem mais coisa ai..."_, até a Hokage pegar um outro pergaminho e mandar uma resposta para Gaara. Os dois dias se passaram rápido, mas antes de Kakashi e Naruto chegaram à vila, capitão Yamoto havia ido à sala de Tsunade. Entrou sem pedir permissão na torre de Konoha e depois de dar duas batidas de leve na porta, ia entrando na sala da Hokage. Tsunade que não esperava, foi pega no flagra entornando um copo cheio de saquê. Quando percebeu, Yamoto tentou dar meia volta, mas a loira foi mais rápida e atacou o copo na cabeça do rapaz. Yamoto deu um passo para o lado, dois para o outro e quando enfim conseguiu recuperar seu equilíbrio pediu permissão para falar. Tsunade depois de bufar muito permitiu.

- bom Godaime, serei direto...

- acho melhor mesmo! Já estou puta da vida porque você me viu bebendo!

- ta... Parece que o rumor sobre a invasão é falso!

- QUÊ?!

Kakashi e Naruto enfim chegaram a Konoha, logo que passaram pelos portões foram recebidos por Gai. O jounnin os acomponhou até a torre, lá se despediram. Kakashi e Naruto chegaram à sala de Tsunade e ficaram preocupados quando viram a hokage visivelmente chocoda. Ambos se sentaram à frente da mesa da godaime e então Naruto arriscou:

- vovó tsunade? O que houve?

- Naruto...

- Hokage? - Kakashi via que era sério.

- a invasão... - A loira respirou e então olhou para Kakashi. - ... Pareçe que foi uma informação... Falsa!

- Fal... - Naruto perdeu a fala.

Os três ficaram estupefatos, Naruto mais que os outros dois. _"Não, Gaara não aceitou ser possuído de novo pela Shukaku à tôa... NÃO"_, o loiro pôs as mãos na cabeça, apertando com força as têmporas. Não conseguia, não podia acreditar nisso. Qua tragédia, que injustiça, Gaara que nunca tivera muita sorte em sua vida, ter que passar por isso também. Tsunade chamou a atenção do loiro, se levantando indo em direção a janela. Ela fitou qualquer ponto de Konoha e então virou para os dois ninjas:

- o que faremos?

- temos que falar com ele... - Kakashi disse encarando a godaime. - mas você tem certeza que essa informação é falsa?

- nem era uma certeza quando ficamos sabendo da invasão, era um rumor só!

De repente a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um grande soco que Naruto deu na mesa, consequentimente quebrando-a. O menino estava bufando, olhava de Kakashi para Tsunade sem entender como eles podiam estar calmos. O sensei o puxou pelo ombro e lhe aplicou um golpe na cabeça fazendo com que o menino desmaiasse na hora. Os dois ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que fazer, Tsunade resolveu mandar logo uma carta para Gaara falando do acontecido.

Em Suna, ainda no mesmo dia em que Kakashi e Naruto deixaram a vila da areia, Gaara havia chegado à sua torre. Estava meio envergonhado, pois não fazia idéia de como iria presentiar Ino. Foi subindo degrau por degrau tentando não se preocupar com isso, enfim chegou ao corredor que ficava seu escritório. Realmente não esperava encontrar com Ino ali, mas ficou mais calmo quando percebeu que a menina estava dormindo. Pego-a no colo e seguiu para o quarto dela, desceu as escadas e havia chegado ao andar de baixo, quando abriu a porta percebeu que o quarto estava uma zona, então achou melhor coloca-la em seu quarto, por enquanto. Como sempre aquele cômodo estava impecável, colocou a menina em sua cama e se sentou ao lado dela. Acariciou o rosto da loira e quando ia levantar, foi impedido por ela.

- Gaara? - Ino dizia ainda meio dormindo.

- oi...

Quando finalmente conseguia enxergar, a loira deu um pulo ficando de pé na cama. O ruivo não entendeu nada e levou outro susto quando a menina ficou com o dedo levantado apontando bem para o meio da cara dele.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?!

- isso o quê?

Ino tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para cima tentando se acalmar, respirava ofegante enquanto se balançava para um lado e para o outro.

- Ino? Me diga o que te deixou assim! - O ruivo pegou em um de seus tornozelos tentando fazê-la sentar.

- Ah Gaara, como se você não soubesse!

- mas...

_"O que estava acontecendo?" _, era o que o ruivo se perguntava. Deixou de olhar para ela e fitou o chão, estava nervoso. Nunca passou por isso, não sabia o que fazer. Até que Ino reparou que ele havia abaixado a cabeça, a menina aos poucos foi se sentando. Cruzou as pernas e encarou o ruivo, Gaara percebeu que ela o olhava e a encarou.

- por que você saíu com sua secretária? Posso saber? - A loira não conseguia parar de mexer o pé da perna que estava por cima.

- bem...

Havia chegado a hora. Respirou fundo e depois de soltar o ar, a encarou com mais vigor. A loira que estava séria, agora estava com o semblante em dúvida._"Ai Jesus, o que ele vai fazer me olhando assim?"_, ela pensava enquanto ficava preocupada. O ruivo então enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e puxou de lá um embrulho aveludado, com a mão livre, pegou a mão de Ino e depositou o embrulho nela. A loira agora estava bem curiosa, até deixou a preocupação de segundos atrás, de lado. Meio ligeira, ela foi puxando o laçinho de setim enquanto Gaara a observava bem rubro, no fundo ele agradecia por ela esta tão intrigada no presente que nem notará na cara dele. E então Ino viu o que estava dentro do embrulho, a menina ficou hipnotizada, sem reação nenhuma._ " Ah Mikoto, te mato... ela detestou, nem ta dizendo nada..."_, mas mesmo pensando assim,o ruivo resolveu perguntar para ter certeza:

- e então? Gostou?

- Gaara... - ela o olhava. - como... ai meu Deus...

- Ino?

A loira colocou a gargantilha ao lado dela na cama e partiu para cima de Gaara o abraçando com toda a força, queria mesmo sentir se aquilo era real. O ruivo correspondeu e se aliviou de ver o quanto ela gostou.

- vai usar? - ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Ino ficou com os pêlos da nuca arrepiados por ouvir aquela voz rouca pronunciada daquele jeito só para ela. Depositou um beijo tímido no pescoço do menino e logo sentiu vontade de beijá-lo mais, foi beijando do pescoço até chegar na boca, dando um selinho. O ruivo, que estava curtindo toda aquela onde de sensações novas, desceu suas mãos para o bumbum da menina, fazendo com que ela corasse. Antes da situação ficar mais tensa, Ino pegou a gargantilha e a colocou, mas sem tirar a mão de Gaara da onde elas estavam. O menino viu que acertou em cheio na jóia, era linda assim como Ino, agora o sentimento de posse mais uma vez veio a tôna em Gaara. Vê-la com a gargantilha, fez com que seu coração acalmasse, agora sim todos que a virem, já saberão que é melhor nem tocar.

Gaara mais um vez tomou a boca de Ino com a sua, a apertava com força o corpo da menina contra o seu. A menina gemia quando afastava os seus lábios do dos ruivo, explorava todo o toráx dele com suas mãos. Ambos estavam mergulhados nas novas sensações, mesmo Ino já tendo ficado com outros garotos, nunca chegou a ser tão intenso como estava sendo com Gaara. Para ela aquilo ali também era meio novo, mas não tanto quanto era para o ruivo. Ele seguia aquilo que o seu coração mandava, naquela altura, ele já havia perdido a razão e o bom senso. Estava correspondendo as vontades que lhe afloravam, queria apertar todo o corpo de Ino, sentir todas as curvas, a maciez da pele dela, dos cabelos, beijá-la ate perder as forças. Sentir-se dono dela, era isso. Ino era a mulher que ele amava, e então cuidaria dela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A loira viu que era melhor parar por ali, senão poderia ir bem à fundo com Gaara e realmente não estava preparada para isso. Ela não entendia como chegou naquele ponto com o ruivo, se apaixonou em cheio quando seus olhos se encontraram com a imensidão verde dos olhos dele. Mas estava indo rápido demais, não? Apesar de ser tratar de Gaara, que em assunto de amor é uma criança ainda, não tinha experimentado isso.

- Ino... - o ruivo disse. - ... Obrigado.

- Gaara... Pelo o quê?

- por me mostrar o que é o amor!

- ah seu bobo... Você não tem que agradeçer, o amor simplesmente acontece. É por isso que estou aqui com você agora, porque simplesmente eu...

Não tinha certeza se devia falar que o amava, até porque ela nem mesmo sabe se o que ela sentia era amor ou paixão, que acaba rápido. Que loucura, aquele ruivo realmente mexeu com ela. Ino depositou mais um selinho nele e se deitou passando os dedos pela gargantilha recém ganhada. Gaara ficou a observando com um sorriso bem tímido no rosto e se levantou, quando chegou à porta lhe desejou boa noite e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Amanhaçeu, Gaara havia descançando no escritório debruçado na mesa. Lá no quarto, Ino tinha acabado de acordar. Estava se sentindo uma rainha, afinal dormiu no quarto mais importante que tinha naquela torre, o quarto do Kage. Quando saiu do banheiro, a ninja foi direto para o escritório. Quando abriu, o ruivo levantou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso recepcionando-a, ele acabou notando que a jóia realmente brilhava muito. Ino foi felina em direção ao menino e quando alcançou a mesa, se sentou sobre ela. O ruivo então apoiou sua cabeça nas coxas firmes de Ino, ela começou a acariçiar os cabelos vermelhos dele. Ficariam assim a manhã inteira se o falcão de Tsunade não tivesse aparecido, a ave pousou e começou a catucar o vidro. Depois de se espreguiçar, Gaara foi pegar o pergaminho da ave., quando acabou de desenrolar e dispensar o falcão, o ruivo virou sua atenção ao papel,** " Gaara, Ino e Shikamaru tem missões a fazer. Não podem tirar férias ai em Suna!"**. _" Férias?"_, ele pensou indo entregar o bilhete para Ino. Depois que ela leu, se levantou e disse:

- aquela pirua tá achando que isso é férias... Daqui a pouco teremos uma invasão aconteçendo aqui, alô?!

- o que você vai fazer?

- ficarei aqui, claro!

Durante o todo o dia Gaara havia ficado em sua mesa assinando e pensando junto com Baki um modo de armar uma defesa. Ino e Shikamaru rodaram por toda Suna, a loira tinha um rebolado firme e estava amando o efeito da jóia em seu pescoço nos olhos das pessoas. Quando o relógio já batia na casa de dez da noite, a dupla havia chegado à torre. Quase todos já estavam se recolhendo em seus dormitórios, Shika se separou de Ino indo em direção ao quarto, a loira iria fazer o mesmo se durante o dia ela não nutrisse uma vontede imensa de ficar com Gaara. A menina foi indo para o escritório e quando chegou lá, já encontrava tudo apagado e vazio, deduziu que ele estaria no quarto e seguiu para lá. Ino deu duas batidas leves na porta e abriu a porta entrando em seguida, se deparou com a luz do banheiro acessa e resolveu sentar na cama esperando pelo ruivo. Uns cinco minutos depois Gaara saía do banheiro vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom preta com os cabelos meio molhados ainda, não esperava encontrar Ino sentada em sua cama e então foi ao encontro dela.

Ino fitava aquele toráx à mostra ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava se Gaara sabia do corpo que tinha. Era quase impecável, tinha umas cicatrizes sim, uma delas inclusive era daquela luta com o Sasuke do exame shunnin, localizada no ombro esquerdo, mas nada que atrapalhasse. À medida que ele se aproximava, Ino ia deitando o corpo na cama, fazia por impulso, no fundo ela nem estava tendo consciência disso. O ruivo vendo ela fazer esse movimento não pensou duas vezes em ficar por cima dela, principalmente com a gargantilha reluzindo a luz do banheiro, como se lembrasse à ele que aquela menina deitada ali era propriedade dele. Sem pressa o ruivo foi se ajeitando por cima do corpo da loira, se encaixou no meio das pernas dela e já ia beijando seu pescoço. Ino se deixava ser possuída, a cada segundo que passava com aquele ruivo, estava ficando mais difícil de se segurar. As bocas agora se encontravam, as linguás já se exploravam assim como as mãos no corpo de cada um. Ino já não conseguia segurar mais, tantava gemer baixo, porém algumas vezes era inevitável. A vontade de visualisar Ino nua, também já estava impossivél de segurar, Gaara ainda encaixado entre as pernas dela, se levantou um pouco para desabotoar o top roxo da loira. Ino já não queria saber de mais nada, deixou que o menino possuísse seus seios. Gaara já se deliciava nos grandes atributos de Ino, mordiscava os mamilos, lambia em volta dos mesmos, enquanto apertava o resto dos seios com força. Ino estava dentro de uma mistura de dor e excitação que a estava deixando louca, as vezes apertava a cabeça do ruivo contra seus seios e as vezes acariçiava os cabelos dele. Depois de deixar algumas marcas de chupões e mordidas nos atributos da menina, o ruivo começou a descer em direção a barriga, mais chupões foram feitos e mais excitada Ino ficava. Gaara desabotoava a saia da loira enquanto ela tentava puxar sua calça, ambos agora se encontravam só com as peças íntimas, Ino deu sinal para o outro parar um pouco e recuperando um pouco de folêgo disse:

- Gaara... Eu nunca...

- pode deixar... - ele a cortou acariçiando o rosto dela. - ... irei devagar!

Ino se surpreendeu, agora tinha uma vaga noção da sabedoria de Gaara em relação ao amor, ao sexo. Não que ele não entendia nada, afinal o ruivo cansou de escutar Temari conversar ao telefone com as amigas sobre sexo. A irmã tinha o péssimo hábito de falar alto e como a torre era bem silenciosa, ele cansou de ouvir. Agora já não havia roupas entre eles, Gaara desceu as mãos para a vagina de Ino, ao mesmo tempo que introduzia dois dedos com a outra mão massageava o clitóris da menina a levando ao delírio. Ino ficava cada vez mais surpresa, afinal o clitóris é a principal parte de prazer das mulheres, e ele estava sabendo usar muito bem isso ao seu favor. A medida em que ele a massageava, a loira gemia cada vez. Gaara percebeu que acertou em cheio e depois de alguns minutos nisso, já estava querendo possuir o corpo de Ino. Voltou a deitar por cima dela e agora a encarava. A menina entendia muito bem o que aquele olhar significava, seria agora, finalmente perderia sua virgindade. E com um certo cuidado, o ruivo começou a introduzir na menina, na primeira investida ele percebeu que os olhos de Ino começaram a lacrimejar, mas realmente era impossível parar agora. Ino que agora começava a se acustumar com a dor, já estava até achando mais prazeroso que doloroso, então entre gemidos pediu para o ruivo não parar. Esse pedido foi suficiente para ele perceber que assim como ele, para ela aquela onda de novas sensações estava sendo sensacional. O ato durou aproximadamente umas meia hora, mas foi suficiente para ser inesquecível.

Quando amanheçeu, Gaara já estava vestido com uma bermuda preta com detalhes em vermelho-sangue de fogo e com uma blusa de botão branca. Já havia tomado banho e quando ia sair do quarto notou que Ino havia se mexido e estava descoberta, foi em direção a cama e depois de beijar a testa da menina, a cobriu e então deixou o comôdo. Cinco horas haviam se passado desde que o Kazekage estava no seu escritório quando um falcão que ele já conheçia muito bem, havia chegado à sua janela. Com certo desanimo foi ver o que a ave havia trazido, já estava imaginando outro bilhete de esporro de Tsunade por Shikamaru e Ino continuarem em Suna. Quando despensou o falcão, seus irmãos, Temari e Kankorou entraram pela sala. Gaara os encarou e voltou a sua atenção para o bilhete, os outros dois agora já sentados, ficaram o encarando e começaram a se preocupar quando o semblante de Gaara havia ficado bem sério. Temari aos poucos foi se aproximando e com certo cuidado retirou o bilhete da mão do irmão que estava paralisado, começou a ler em voz alta. **" parece que o rumor da invasão era falso "**, Temari virou para Gaara que agora a encarava. Ino entrou no escritório e quando viu o semblante de todo mundo teve a mesma reação.

- que aconteçeu? - A loira ficou parada na porta.

- o invasão... - Kankorou a encarou. - É falsa!

A loira desabou no chão, estava sentada em cima de suas pernas com as mãos na boca. Lágrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto, ficou no mesmo estado de Gaara, paralisada e presa em seus pensamentos.

continuaaa...

Bom pessouinhas,

primeiro desculpe pela demora, mas eu estava viajando. Demorei um pouco para postar esse capitulo, pois estava esperando mais reviews chegarem e por que eu estava adiantando um pouco o sexto capítulo. Pois gosto de postar quando já tenhu um capítulo adiantado;

segundo, esse capítulo eu acho que ficou grande, mais porque esta repleto de informações, nem teve muita fala não;

terceiro, espero que tenham amado a parte do hentai assim como eu amei;

quarto, pode até parecer, mas não sou sexóloga xD;

quinto; no próximo capítulo talvés deva aparecer mais hentai... TALVÉS;

sexto, me mande reviews!!;

sétimo, se quiserem podem me add no orkut, o link está aqui no meu perfil do fanfiction, só avisa que é daqui xD e não liguem, pois até tenhu fake, mas prefiro add no orkut original msm xD

**respondendo a reviews:**

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari:

Obaaa adoro leitora nova!! Você por acaso seria minha xará?? xD

Nossa que título heim, o porco e a morte! Obrigado por elogiar minha fic e continue acompanhando e seu desejo é uma ordem, você pediu para eu continuar logo e já to escrevendo o sext capitulo xD

bitoks

Sr.Pussycat:

pois é foi assim comigo também, li uma daquelas fic's bem bobinhas no animespirit (site de fic's), ae só falava de naruXhina, quando eu li GaaXino foi certeiro. Amei também, amei elevado ao infinito! xD.

Faz muito sentido sim, pensa bem, antes de temari aparecer você só via InoXShika, quando temari apareceu com shikamaru na hora apareceu a ficar lido os dois sendo cunhados. Putz muita viajem mesmo, mas acho que tem esperança deles ficarem juntos sim, não é possível, lá no japão eles devem ser casal sensação também, eles TEM que ser. Assim Kishimoto percebe!!

Pode deixar que acho que no sexto capitulo deve aparecer um ShikaXtema, mas acho que não darei tanta ênfase como fiz com o nosso casal sensação, até porque shikamaru e temari já não são mais virgens, então para eles não há nada de novo.

Leio a A princisinha sim, alías quando você me mandou review eu te reconheçi de lá, fiquei muito feliz. Se você reparar tem reviews meus também, acho que desdo terceiro capítulo. A pink ringo escreve muito bem, acho ela foda. Até add ela no orkut, se ela não tiver apagado a primeira pag, você vai ver que só deu eu xD.

Obrigada pelo elógio, eu acho a minha cabeça mais para pirada do que para criativa, mas é sempre bom receber elogios, brigada mesmo. E em relação aos meus sonhos, é porque antes de dormi eu viajo muito, ae acabo tendo esses sonhos bem doidos com anime, quem vê acha até que eu sou otaku fanática, mas nem sou não. Fui só em alguns eventos, mais zuei do que participei, e tem animes entao que nego faz que eu nem sei! xD

Eu já tinha idéia que a tradução do nome dele tinha a ver com morte, mas adora a morte do deserto foi mesmo arrepiante, mas e daí?! Amamos ele mesmo, o nome Gaara é foda demais, então não tem problema.

Caramba deixa eu passar para outro review senão isso aqui vira testamento, notou que eu amo falar neh?! xD

bitoks

Haruno.Sakura.Akt:

Eita foguenta então dependendo da morte valeria a pena neh... tudo bem, concordo com você uahuahuhahhahua!

Claro que relevamos, eu por exemplo já não gosto muito da Sakura, mas na minha outra fic eu fiz questão de coloca-la , Nessa minha outra fic tem todos esses casais principais, mesmo eu achando bobinha recebi muitos scraps, qualquer coisa você dá um pulo lá e por favor leia! xD

E falando em ruivo sexy, o Sasori também não fica atrás não neh?! Também é joínha xD

Gaara - Larissa? Achei que eu fosse seu ruivo sexy!?

eu - Claro que é! Só estava comentando que o ruivo da Haruno.Sakura.Akt também é sexy, mas não mais que você, pode deixar!

Gaara - ah ta...

xD

Quando sonhei com essa parte dela abraçando ele também achei muito linda, tive que colocar!

Bom por favor continue acompanhando... - o telefone aqui de casa tocou... ...pronto, voltei xD - continue acompanhando!!

bitoks

**Agradeçimentos especiais:**

Obrigada a quem me favoritou não só como autora, como história. Abrigada também aqueles que me mandaram reviews nos outros capitulos e abrigada à aqueles que lêem e nem mandam reviews xD

**PS:**

Pessoal ainda fico insistindo para vpcês me mandaram reviews, só assim saberei se estou acertando na fic e se quiserem podem dar sugestões, afinal sempre é bom compartilhar idéias! Então por favor apertem o botão roxo escrito GO aqui embaixo e deixem seu review!

fuiiii


	6. Chapter 6

**A shot at love**

A fic será hentai!

Os personagens não me pertecem! Se pertence Ino e Gaara se agarrariam todos os dias, Sasuke teria dito que era gay, a Sakura morria e Hinata agarraria o Naruto!xD

Ignorem os erros de português, principalmente os acentos xD

Boa leitura

Capitulo Seis: Meu Kazekage!

Ino havia desabado no chão com a noticia. Quer dizer que Gaara havia feito o ritual para ter a Shukaku de volta a toa? Não podia acreditar nisso. A menina não conseguia parar de encarar o Kazekage, acabou deixando uma lagrima correr. Gaara quando viu, correu e abraçou a menina no chão.

- Não chore.

- Gaara... – Afundou nos braços dele. – Voce não pode ter feito tudo à toa.

- Ino...

Ficaram por um tempo consolando um ao outro, era de fato triste ter que conviver com aquele terrível monstro dentro de si. Kankorou olhou para Temari e percebeu que a irmã estava se controlando para não desabar em lagrimas também. Shikamaru enfim entrou na sala e se deparou com a situação.

- Que aconteceu?

- Meu irmão... – Temari não agüentou mais, começou a chorar também. – A invasão é falsa!

- Gaara...

Ao longo do dia, todos da torre principal iam sabendo sobre o ocorrido. Gaara havia se trancado dentro de seu quarto, depois de varias pessoas irem ate ao seu escritório tentarem consolá-lo. "_Foi tudo a toa... Voltei ao inferno por nada"._ Seus pensamentos não saiam disso, ficou se torturando por horas. Ate que à noite, sua irmã bateu na porta. Permitiu que ela entrasse.

- Gaara, recebemos outra carta de Tsunade.

- O que diz dessa vez?

- Bem...

No outro dia, todos que habitavam a torre principal foram chamados ate a sala de reuniões. O Kazekage foi o ultimo a entrar e não olhou para ninguém, nem mesmo para Ino. Estava cansado de ver todo mundo olhando com pena para ele, isso fazia com que a situação piorasse.

- Ontem à noite, recebi uma carta da folha! – O ruivo nem fez os cumprimentos inicias, foi logo ao ponto. – De fato, existia sim uma invasão. Mas só agora que Tsunade veio me disser que ela ficou sabendo disso porque alguns ninjas da folha, ao passarem por algum vilarejo, ouviram rumores sobre isso.

- Como é que é?! – Temari bateu na mesa. – Essa noticia foi em base de um rumor?

- Exato. – Encarou a irmã. – E peço para que se controle. Depois de ficar sabendo sobre esse rumor, ela nos comunicou. Só que o erro dela foi nos contar como se fosse uma certeza e não um rumor...

- E depois veio o nosso erro. – Baki o encarou. – Fomos precipitados.

- Exato. – O ruivo baixou o olhar. – Se eu não fosse tão paranóico em defender Suna, agora não estaria com a Shukaku em mim de novo. Mas não estou dizendo que acho isso errado, no meu ponto de vista um Kage tem que ser paranóico com sua vila. Quando li ontem que tinha chance desse rumor ser falso, tive a mesma reação que todos, tudo foi em vão.

- Gaara... – Ino falou baixinho, sem intenção de ser escutada, mas ele a ouviu.

- Ino. – Encarou a menina. – Não quero ver você com pena de mim, você não. – Voltou à atenção para todos. – Fiquei o dia inteiro ontem me torturando, não conseguindo parar de repetir que tudo foi em vão, ate que a noite minha irmã me entregou essa carta aonde Tsunade veio me dizendo toda a verdade.

"Kazekage.

O fato é o seguinte, alguns ninjas meus ao passarem pelas vilas do país do fogo, ouviram muitos rumores sobre uma possível invasão a Suna. Como eles ouviram isso de mais de uma vila, achei que era verdadeiro e te mandei a noticia como se fosse. Dias depois de eu mandar reforços à você, mandei parte do grupo da ANBU atrás desses rumores para comprovarem mesmo se era verdadeiro ou não.

Ontem, meus ninjas retornaram com um prisioneiro. Era um ninja da vila que pretendia fazer a invasão. Sem solução, ele nos contou tudo. Já estava tudo preparado para a invasão quando na ultima hora, um mensageiro chegou à eles dizendo que haviam boatos que você havia recuperado a Shukaku, sendo assim a vila de imediato desistiu da invasão.

Quando ficamos sabendo sobre os rumores, eles ainda estavam em estagio de preparação e assim que ficaram prontos, souberam sobre voce.

Sei que parece que foi a toa, mas pense bem. De certa forma, voce precisou ter a Shukaku de volta para proteger a vila.

Tsunade."

Após terminar de ler a carta, começaram as conversas, todos queriam expressar suas opiniões ao mesmo tempo, mas todos se calaram assim que Gaara levantou uma das mãos.

- Depois de ler essa carta, realmente fiquei tranqüilo. Mesmo vendo que se por acaso eu tivesse a idéia de mentir falando que eu tinha a Shukaku de volta, esses merdas desistiriam. Mas ai, teríamos uma força falsa certo? E se futuramente alguém quisesse nos atacar mesmo eu tendo os poderes da bijuu de volta? Viriam preparados pra isso e chegariam aqui e nos dominariam fácil. – Respirou fundou e esboçou o mesmo sorriso de sempre. – E agora pela manha, fiquei pensando. Que bom que houve tudo isso...

- Ficou doido Kazekage?! – Mais uma vez Temari não se segurou. – O que pode ter de positivo nisso?

- A nossa Suna ficou intacta.

-... – Temari não conseguiu falar mais nada como todos ali.

- A nossa Suna ficou intacta, sangue não foi derramado e... – Se virou para Ino. – E eu nunca teria sido tão feliz como estou sendo hoje em dia.

- Nem eu... – foi tudo que a loira conseguiu dizer abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Se esse evento não tivesse acontecido, eu nunca teria conhecido essa maluca! – Apontou para Ino e pediu que ela chegasse mais perto. – Eu nunca teria passado por momentos tão bons. – A beijou e todos bateram palmas. – Eu nunca teria conhecido o sabor de um beijo. – Agora falava diretamente à ela, ignorando por completo o resto do mundo. – Eu nunca teria experimentado o amor... Ino eu te amo!

Todos, agora aliviados por saberem que tudo havia voltado ao normal, pularam, assobiaram, gritaram de alegria. Aquele dia todo foi de festa, toda a população de Suna comemorava, a tristeza foi embora por completo.

Gaara havia acabado de tomar banho, sentava na sua cama apenas com a calça moletom preta. Os cabelos estavam molhados e pingavam um pouco pelo corpo, ficou fitando a noite e lembrando de todo o dia. Não queria estar com a Shukaku, mas percebeu que aconteceram tantas coisas positivas que resolveu não dar atenção a única negativa.

Escutou alguém batendo na porta e ao perguntar quem era, ouviu a voz de sua loira. Foi correndo abrir e se deparou com ela segurando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Ino entrou no quarto e assim que escutou a porta batendo, retirou o roupão para o delírio de Gaara. Ino estava linda, uma lingerie branca com vários detalhes e jóias em prata, e um belo salto alto.

- Senta aqui. – Ela pediu manhosa assim que se sentou na cama.

- Foi bom você trazer o vinho. – Disse ele assim que se sentou e a puxou para seu colo.

- Porque Kazekage?

- Porque iremos comemorar...

- Comemorar? – A loira não entendeu.

- Voce vai saber. – E a beijou.

Ficaram conversando e bebendo o vinho durante quase uma hora, Ino dizendo que não ia voltar para a folha de jeito nenhum e Gaara concordando. Disse a ela que já havia mandado uma carta a Tsunade e que já estava resolvido, ela poderia ficar em Suna.

- Como voce conseguiu isso?

- Voce vai ficar sabendo logo, prometo.

Não esperou mais um segundo, fez com que a menina deitasse na cama e logo foi subindo por cima dela. Beijaram-se com vontade, ficaram roçando seus corpos como forma de demonstrarem o desejo que tinham. Ino ficou em cima de Gaara e foi beijando todo o tórax do rapaz, acabou por deixá-lo nu, sem perder tempo abocanhou o sexo do menino fazendo com que ele delirasse. Por impulso, o ruivo a segurava pelos cabelos, sua respiração ficava pesada e seu desejo ia aumentando. Ficou por cima da menina de novo e assim que ela estava nua entre seus braços, experimentou cada parte do corpo dela, mordia, apertava, chupava todo o seio da menina ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua intimidade. Ino gemeu e pediu para que fosse introduzida logo, não agüentava mais. Gaara antes beijou e lambeu a intimidade da menina por alguns minutos e enfim, introduziu. Os movimentos começaram lentos, mais logo aumentavam. Mudaram de posições, Gaara a elogiava e Ino em meios a gemidos dizia que o amava. Assim foram ate chegaram ao prazer juntos, o ruivo tirou de dentro da menina e assim fez com que ela sentisse seu liquido escorrendo em seu corpo. Ela por sua vez voltou a beijá-lo, mas ainda sim sentiu a mão dele sem sua intimidade. Assim que ele tirou, ambos ficaram observando o liquido na mão dele. Ino ficou rubra fazendo com que ele risse.

Depois da relação amorosa, foram tomar banho juntos, se relacionaram de novo. Quando foram se deitar, já estava de dia. Ino ia se aconchegando na cama, depois de ter trocado todo o lençol, mas antes que pudesse dormir Gaara a chamou. Sentou em frente a ela.

- Agora voce vai entender o porquê de nós dois termos comemorado e do porque voce vai ficar aqui em Suna.

- Gaara... – A menina estava preocupada.

- Ino. – Segurou uma pequena caixa na mão.

- Eu não acredito. Gaara...

- Casa comigo? – Mostrou a aliança pra menina.

- Idiota... – Se jogou nos braços dele. – Claro, eu te amo demais!

- Eu também te amo loirinha doida.

Fim.

N/a: Eu sei, eu sei... Demorou demaaaais! Confesso que eu tinha desistido dela, mas ai uma vez ou outra fui recebendo reviews...ate que o último que recebi, me fez ler a fic de novo e me deu inspiração. Na época que eu escrevia ela direto, eu ia fazer a invasão sim. Mas ai notei que ia sair do rumo InoXGaa.... Ai resolvi dar esse final. Sinceramente, eu gostei. Uma fic sem rodeio, direta. Quero agradecer muito aos que mandaram reviews e fiquem sabendo que li todos e fiquei muito feliz!

Obrigada e um Bjaaaao!!!


End file.
